Your Kid
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (Sequel to Your Underoos) Peter and Tony's bond gets put to the test. A new crisis occurs, the Avengers come back with tension still there, and Peter realizes that they're all still a team ... still a family. Can he consider them his own? And him and Tony as father and son? (Some Pepperony and angst, but still bonding, fluff and so on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Now, whether it was a sign from the universe or because I felt the need to keep going, I want to do a sequel.**

 **So this is that after Your Underoos which all of you supported and enjoyed so thank you for that!**

 **EDIT: I also do NOT own the new cover. It's still awesome BTW.**

 **I will say some more on it after you read this. I own nothing of Marvel but they do own my heart for making me love these two. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Spider Man and Iron Man.

Side by side.

This is something Peter could only dream of; in his wildest dreams to be honest.

But who would have ever thought that those dreams would become a reality? Peter Parker sure didn't. But it's legit. It had been a month now since he started a whole new relationship with his idol/mentor/ally/step-in dad Tony Stark and Peter was over the moon for it.

Of course, Peter still focused on school work and hanging out with Ned and now MJ making them a buddy trio, not to mention making sure he wouldn't fall behind in school or get in over his head on missions or else no more Spider-Man. But Peter made sure he always hit the mark, but May was still so worried and overprotective of her naive young nephew. And she wasn't the only one.

Tony, out of all the people in Peter's personal life, was the most protective of his little spider. Even though Peter was fed up with it at times, in the end, he couldn't help but appreciate that he had Tony there by his side.

Today, however, was not what he had in mind.

A frantic assault by a new baddie, the Rhino, who almost toppled down an actual skyscraper that was under construction and almost killing hundreds of people ended up being more than Peter could handle. Webbing up falling beams and roofs, diving out to push people out of the way of falling debris and trying to haul the Rhino down was making his limbs stretch beyond their limits. But what stunned him the most was when Iron Man swooped in to haul the rhino armored baddie up in the air to pumble him. Peter wasn't worried that Tony would get hurt badly. He was worried because said spider wasn't suppose to be here in the first place. Once he saw the live news feed on the attack on his way back home, his hero instincts kicked in and he just had to swing in the mess of things. He was _so_ in over his head.

After helping some kids out of the way, swinging their way back to their parents, Rhino was already taken down hard and being dragged into an FBI truck, Peter yelped as Tony scooped him up under his arms and carried him back to the compound. He really wished he was anywhere else but there, already knowing what was coming his way.

"Ow!" Peter whined.

"Hold still, will ya?" Tony lightly ordered. He was busy cleaning up a big scratch on Peter's cheek in the med bay, ordering FRIDAY to make sure it was just the two of them in there. "When are you gonna get it through that thick head of yours that sometimes you can't handle bigger threats than you're used to?"

Peter frowned when he once again saw the bruise on Tony's forehead. He reached out to touch it but Tony's free hand grabbed his and put it back in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, kid." Tony sternly said but he winced when he saw the gauze on Peter's bare arms. Of course, he wasn't badly hurt but it still hurt Tony that his kid was putting his safety on the line all the time. Tony was fine when it was _him_ putting his life on the line, but his kid – one to call his own now – nope!

"Well, when are you gonna get that I'm not a normal person? I'm a genetically altered teenager with spider powers that can handle tough baddies just fine!" Peter defended.

Tony kept on a steel face but his eyes betrayed his emotions. "Well, did you forget that you're _my_ protege? _My_ underoos? _My_ kid?!"

Peter blushed at the loud protective tone. "Well, no but – "

"But nothing! I'm not losing you on my watch. Not again. Sorry if I keep coming off as protective and possessive but – " Tony cut himself off to wipe a hand over his eyes whenever he seemed agitated. Peter still felt Tony holding his hand so he squeezed it to let Tony know it was okay. Said genius sighed deeply before focusing his eyes back on the boy. "Peter, if anything happened to you – I – I don't know what I'd do." Worry. Pain. Dread. But warmth. And something else. Peter couldn't tell what it was but it was strong. And he felt it within him too. That's when Tony dropped everything and hugged him. Peter smiled as he hugged back, more than glad that this was a usual thing for them now. "I would tell you not to do anything reckless but I know right away that you're not gonna listen to me – "

"Hey I do listen – "

"Quit fooling yourself. Now, just listen, please." Peter pouted but he kept quiet. "Think before you leap. Think about it the whole way through. Start to finish. And if you give me another panic attack like you just did today, I will literally keep you here to keep an eye on you for the rest of your life." Tony threatened, but his soft strained voice betrayed him. He pulled Peter into his lap and hugged him tighter, not ready to let him go. Peter knew that Tony would do it if he could, but he also knew that Aunt May needed him more.

"I'm really sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to. But I couldn't stand by either."

Tony sighed. "I know."

Peter buried his head in Tony's shoulder as they stayed close, warm and at peace. Through all the chaos and struggles of their lives, nothing felt more peaceful than being in each other's arms. Both wished they could stay like this forever.

Then Peter's phone started ringing, making both guys jump up. Luckily, they grabbed where Peter webbed his backpack this time before coming here. He didn't want May to get him another one. He picked up his bag beside his feet to pull it out and answered it, already knowing who was on the other line. Peter spoke with his free hand while the other one was grabbing the back of Tony's shirt.

"Yeah, I did – but I had to – you can't just – okay, fine but – look I'm fine and – yeah I'm with Tony – no, no he wouldn't – Aunt May I –!"

Tony shook his head before grabbing the phone from his hand and answering himself, "Hey May! Nope, everything's fine. Yes, he's with me and I must say, your little nephew here sure is a handful. I cannot begin to imagine how you manage him. Yes, you are a saint. Wild child is more like it," Tony mused, giving his spider a smirk while Peter was trying to grab his phone back but Tony kept leaning away while wrapping his free arm around Peter to keep him pinned to his side. Peter could easily break free but considering he could do more harm to Tony with his enhanced strength, he held back and continued to try grabbing the phone.

"Why of course I can come over for dinner tonight." Tony casually answered while his free hand tickled Peter's side gently. "No, I've got some free time on my hands." Peter giggled as he tried getting away from Tony's hand. "Well, of course I adore the kid. Why would he think I'd be too busy for him?" He asked more to Peter than May, smirking amused at Peter trying to get away from Tony's spider-like fingers. "Don't worry – bad timing of those words – we'll be there. Okay." Tony stopped tickling Peter to hand the phone over. "Say good-bye, Spider-Baby."

Peter blushed pink and whined, "Tony!" He snatched the phone away and finally decided to pull away, walking away to answer back.

Tony chuckled as he watched his kid. His heroic, naive, innocent and adorable little spider kid.

OOO

Dinner was anything but normal tonight for Peter.

While May asked him about how school and decathlon were going, Tony kept probing about him and MJ. Peter blushed since all he asked was that they have less meets ups at the compound so he can have more time for decathlon practice like he promised MJ he'd do, but Tony kept teasing about it.

"Do you like her? Have you told her? Does she like you back?"

"Tony, please! I'm not saying anything!" Peter protested, face getting red.

Tony dramatically gasped. "You do! I knew it!"

Peter could only moan in his hands, May started scolding Tony to stop when Tony's phone started ringing. Peter sighed in relief from being spared and watched as Tony excused himself to take the call out in the hall. May took all their plates to wash up before getting some ice cream. Peter slouched in his chair when his ears picked up something. It was Tony and he didn't sound too happy.

Tony was currently pacing back and forth in the small hallway, trying his best to keep it down.

"I'm sorry I may have gone deaf – repeat that!" Tony hissed.

"Multiple missing persons reports filed across the globe, sir. Only recently exactly 27 citizens were reported missing this week across the country. The council believe it's mass abduction. It's becoming an epidemic." FRIDAY informed coolly.

"Why am I just getting informed of this now?" Tony demanded.

"The council wished to keep these under wraps, for global security sake." That only made Tony curse inwardly.

"Well, why isn't Ross handling it? Isn't this in his job description or something?" Tony exasperated, only to feel more exasperated when the AI answered back. "What do you mean he's MIA?"

"Secretary Ross is currently unavailable, sir."

"What?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"No one's seen him in the last few weeks. None have been able to reach him. They believe he's also been abducted."

"Well, isn't that peachy?" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heatedly. This was such bad timing. According to FRIDAY, almost half the population of Earth was vanishing. And now Ross was gone too. Could he just be taking a getaway vacation or something? Bullshit! Something was up and now Tony had to find out just what and fast before the situation gets worse. And by worse …

What if Peter was next?

Now that was ridiculous … wasn't it?

Then again, this wouldn't be the first time something would happen to the spiderling that the billionaire genius wouldn't be aware of. First Vulture … would this be next on the list? An urge of protectiveness kicked in making Tony grip his phone tighter. Peter was like a son to him, he _is_. Tony didn't really see himself as a father figure before; having nothing against kids but the idea of raising one for himself was ludicrous, especially when he kept comparing himself to his own father. Father of the year; never. Tony winced, remembering how much he sounded like the old man when he scolded Peter back at the ferry before taking his suit … leaving him vulnerable … almost getting killed … Tony gritted his teeth as he leaned back against the wall, doing his best to calm down.

No. Tony wasn't like his father. Unlike Howard, Tony looked after his kid. Protecting him. Guiding him. Taking an interest in him.

He may not be Peter's actual father; blood nor paper, but he didn't care. He almost lost him once, twice even, but no more.

"Keep be updated. Send everything you got on this straight to my lab. And search for any signs on Ross. He's gonna get an earful about this." Tony quickly ordered before hanging up, walking back into the apartment with a cool stride. May was still in the kitchen when he sat down next to Peter.

Tony felt his eyes on him. "You heard … of course." He muttered.

"Are we in trouble?" Tony looked up to see the worry in Peter's eyes. "What – what if it happens to May? Or you? Or – " Peter rambled, trying to keep his voice down since May was nearby.

Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder, squeezing it. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm your nerves, kid. I'll get to the bottom of this." Peter still looked kind of scared in the eyes so Tony ruffled his hair making him giggle. "I won't let anything happen to you, Peter. I promise." They both locked eyes, both warmth and safety with each other side by side.

After feeling ensured that Peter was in bed, safe and sound, with May close by, Tony left for the compound right away. FRIDAY had everything set up for him to see. So many people gone, all across the globe, going from the hundreds to the soon to be thousands … this was an epidemic. And the council lost their grip. No surprise there. First New York, then the Accords, now this.

Tony knew he had to fix this. But not alone.

He could call in Rhodey but he was still getting used to his leg braces and Vision still hadn't come back. Since Wanda and the others broke free from the Raft, he'd been searching all over for them – Wanda really – and still nothing. And what's worse, he turned off his tracker so Tony couldn't find him. Now what?

That's when he looked to the object far off at the corner of the table, a plain cellphone, discarded for one reason. And that one reason is why he had no other option.

"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered.

* * *

 **So ... yep.**

 **I want to make this six chapters and believe me, they will be long or as long as I can make them. And I have three of them outlined so it's still a work in progress.**

 **Still, I want to spend the rest of this month working on this and I still love my babies, especially after IW ... I can still feel the scar it left on my heart. Which is why my little series on this may be AU; what do you think?**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Part 2 will be up when it can.**

 **Until next time, bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

 **Guys! I'm so tired! I've been writing this for 6 days straight! I'm so taking a break after this! And I really did my best on this; I may edit some stuff later.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pepper Potts was anything but gentle when it came to things she cared about.

So when she came into Tony's office for an SI issue, she found him talking on a plain dark cellphone, looking ragged and calmly annoyed, if that was even plausible. After he hung up and collapsed in his desk chair before he rubbed his eyes tiredly, Pepper chose then to come in and comfort her love. Since their supposed engagement for the past month to replace their big announcement of Spider-Man joining the Avengers, they decided to just play along until it eventually reached the point that the two of them took it seriously as well and wanted to do it for real.

And for knowing Tony as long as she had, Pepper had a knack for knowing when something was up and Tony trying to put on a cool facade and act like nothing was up didn't work. The day when their engagement was first announced, Pepper knew beforehand about the kid. Yes, she knew about Peter. Tony couldn't hide it from her; he fessed up. He made her CEO for a reason. Shortly after Tony and Peter made amends that rainy day and started getting closer, he brought it up to her during their phone chat besides SI related work and Pepper could tell the warmth and joy in Tony's voice when he talked about his little spider. Which is why she warned him not to screw it up.

"I swear to God Tony, if you say or do anything to hurt Peter again, every ounce of my fury is going directly to you."

He crossed his heart and hoped to die if that ensued. Which it won't.

However, now as she looked at Tony all worn out, this was something else. She didn't say anything but walk around his desk to reach him and brushed his hair soothingly. Tony leaned into her touch as both her hands held his head as he leaned into her as well, both enjoying the sheer peace right then and there.

"Is it Peter?"

"Nope … God, I can't believe I'm going through with this." Tony moaned. Pepper positioned her hands to Tony's cheeks to make him look at her. She didn't have to say anything; her blue eyes say it all, probing him to tell her. And he knew better than to leave her in the dark. He sighed deeply as he leaned back in his seat, speaking softly, "You know about the global abduction epidemic, right? The one I told you about two days ago?" She nodded. "Well, the UN is in a panic, Ross is MIA and so I have to fix this, someway, somehow." She stayed silent to let him go on. "I – I called it in." She motioned him to just say it. It made Tony's stomach lurch and his pride get blotched big time. "Cap … I called him. I – I had to – believe me, I'd rather get gritty through skin and bones than go back to that frozen, good for nothing traitor!" Tony slammed his hands on the desk making Pepper reel back, concerned as Tony took heated heaving breaths, bent over as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Then, he deflated and the painful hate was replaced with sorrow and guilt. "I – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I – dammit." He ran his hands through his hair before he felt Pepper's arms around him and he hugged back instantly.

"I'm leaving for Europe and staying at one of my vacation homes in the countryside. If Capsicle's bringing the rest of them with him, then I don't want unwanted eyes on us. The council knows about this and agreed to back off and let us handle it, but since they're still wanted fugitives, there's no guarantee they'll be set free even if we solve this case. We don't have much time but I promise I'll come back when I can." Pepper looked neutral as she pulled him to his feet, kissing his cheek.

"They _should_ be free." Tony gave a steel look in his eyes. "They're your friends." He pulled away to grab the burner phone. "I know things ended badly between you all, but this whole Accords thing just went out of hand … you know I'm right." He actually admitted it to Peter himself that rainy night. "If things get bad … if they do … promise me … don't point fingers at them … at Steve … you two need to sort this out." Tony had his back to her as she hugged him from behind, whispering in his neck. "One day, something's gonna happen … something you can't handle on your own … you need to stand together … you all do … that's what families do."

Tony turned around in her hold to gaze lovingly in those perfect blue eyes. "I'll do what I can." She kissed him sweetly that he graciously returned before they embraced. Tony hoped that it would all work out … and that Peter would be alright without him.

OOO

Peter was starting to get annoyed. He was aware of Tony keeping tabs on him through his watch when he was at school and through the suit when he went patrolling after school and it repeated for the next two days. Like that one time when Peter was trying to stop a car chase and was able to latch a web string at the trunk of the baddie's stolen car … which ended up with Peter getting dragged throughout the city and almost slamming into the car when it crashed on its side. No one got hurt but Peter had such skin burns that he couldn't be able to move until an Iron Man drone swooped in and used stealth mode to sneak Peter through his bedroom window before taking off, letting May handle the burns and Peter's scolding. That counted as one of those times when their bond was making him fed up, even more so since he'd hadn't seen Tony in all that time, which hurt him so. And last night tipped him off when Tony texted him saying that he'd be busy for the rest of the week starting tomorrow and that he shouldn't worry but that he should stay close to the ground and not get into any trouble or else he'd know about it.

Something was definitely off; something his spider sense didn't need to warn him about. It had to have been about the abductions. Maybe Tony wasn't hanging out with him to keep his distance? To keep him safe? Or maybe he found a way to fix this global mess and didn't want Peter involved. It wouldn't be the first time he left Peter out of things he thought he couldn't handle. This wasn't a usual bust in Queens; this was a job for the big leagues. Guess he'd have to find out for himself.

Since he had one week off from school, he had all morning to pack his backpack just in case and told May that he was going to see Tony today. And since there was no criminal activity afoot on his turf, he didn't need to worry about it for now. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he swung off to the compound. Though on the way there, Karen told him to go back but Peter insisted that he missed Tony and wanted to know just what was up. If anything happened to Tony … Peter didn't know what he'd do.

He finally spotted the compound coming up ahead when he saw a jet coming down at the landing pad. It looked like the Quinjet Tony used to talk about with him sometimes when they tinkered. Peter landed in a tree nearby and watched from the distance as a man wearing leg braces walking down the ramp when Tony came out with his silver briefcase in one hand and a black duffel bag on his other arm. The two men gave a one armed hug before they both walked into the jet.

Peter felt his heart pounding and insides constricting … Tony was leaving.

Without him.

He didn't even tell him.

No more secrets he said.

No more lies.

That was garbage now.

No way was he letting this slip by.

He felt his heart going out to the man he looked up to, fought alongside, and even cared for. Tony was like a second dad to him – he is a dad to him now. And he wasn't going to lose him. He wouldn't let it. After telling Karen to turn on stealth mode, he was able to use his new camouflage feature to swing over to the pad when the ramp was closing up. He softly landed hanging in the doorway before crawling inside and sticking to the ceiling inside – do you call it a ceiling? Peter crawled down slowly into the cargo hold and hid behind a stack of metal crates, peaking his head out a bit to spot Tony taking the pilot seat with the other guy seated next to him. Quickly looking him over, Peter realized it was War Machine himself. Rhodey, he thinks.

That's when the jet started taking off and Peter held on to the wall as they took off into the sky. He whispers to Karen to turn off his phone in case anyone called; not wanting to let the men know he was there. But when he told her to turn off his suit's tracker for now, she was hesitant but he insisted it was to help Tony no matter what. So she gave in, for now anyway. Butterflies raced in his stomach as he just realized what he just did. Sneaking aboard a jet on an obvious secret mission that Tony left him in the dark about was not how he thought he'd spend the day. He used his backpack as a pillow as he tried to get a nap in, unsure how long this flight would be. He felt the pulls of sleep overtake him …

He felt his head land on the floor, making him curse weakly when his senses were getting heightened as he realized they just landed. Peter slowly poked his head out to see that the jet was empty but luckily the back was opened. He looked out from his hiding spot to see trees, an open field and up ahead was a house. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he carefully walked out the jet to see light still out, trees surrounding the area along with large patches of grass and he could clearly see that it was a countryside mansion.

"Karen, where are we?"

"At Mr. Stark's private mansion in the Parisian countryside."

"Wow … and the time?"

"6 PM exact."

He looked over his shoulder to see the jet in camouflage mode too and preferred his suit to stay that way. He asked Karen to zoom his lenses at the house and scan for people and she detected Tony and Rhodey inside along with several others. That peaked his interest, almost as much as seeing Tony up close, even if it meant he'd eventually get caught. Peter swung from tree to tree until he circled around the area to spot the outlines of another quinjet thanks to his suit's enhanced sensors. He landed on the roof with no noise; glad for the padding on his feet; another new feature he's glad to have, and had Karen activate reconnaissance mode to scope out the house. He found a entry point through the nearby vent and crawled inside, putting the lid back in place as Karen laid out a route to the group.

"Karen, are you sure the trackers are off?" Peter whispered.

"I did as you instructed, didn't I?" Karen retorted back.

"I have to help Tony. I can't - I can't lose him too." Peter was determined. He wasn't losing anyone on his watch.

"I know, Peter." Karen spoke sympathetically.

Peter crawled to the vent in the living room, peaking through the bars to see the team assembled. His eyes widened as he saw the actual rogue Avengers, only in ragged civilians clothing with baseball caps and shades. Scarlet Witch standing next to Vision, Falcon with a guy he didn't recognize but felt familiar with, Hawkeye leaning against the far wall, and standing up front for the group was none other than Captain America himself. To be so close to them … fugitives, yeah fugitives that he helped fought but … heroes. Heroes he looked up to, admired, watch in battle, and hope to someday be like. He couldn't stop eyeballing them.

"Karen, amp up the audio a bit. I want to hear what they're saying." He scooted back so he wouldn't be spotted easily.

But once she did, everything came all at once. So much was said, so much was exchanged, the whole time he was enraptured, Peter felt so many emotions at once. He gripped the metal beneath him, his breathing increased, and the butterflies increased ten fold.

He was so drawn into all of it that he did not react in time. Next thing you know, the grate falls out, taking Peter down with it.

OOO

Tony and Rhodey arrived in time before the others could. He wanted to prepare at least before the impending storm coming their way. He knew he shouldn't put it like that since he was calling for their help, but he had no clue what would happen. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if it all exploded in their faces the moment they all came together. He was glad Rhodey was able to come with him since he was still getting used to the braces. He was already missing Pepper. And Peter … Tony hummed to himself as he wondered …

"You okay?" He looked up to see Rhodey looking concerned.

"Yeah … just my mind wandering."

Rhodey let it slide when his eyes spotted through the window. "Here they come."

Both of them saw the group coming around to the front. A knock on the door. Tony shook his head, bemused as things never change. He opened the door slowly to see the last person he thought he'd ever see but also the one he needed to work with the most. Time really took an effect as he saw Steve sporting a beard. "I see you stole my look." Tony dryly stated.

Steve did his best to hold back a remark. "Hey Tony."

Tony just stared at the man as he felt so many emotions at once; mostly feeling relieved to see him. "Hey Cap." He stepped aside and waved grandly as he opened the door more. "Come on in. There's plenty of room to go around." He hid behind the door a bit as he saw Clint, Sam, Wanda, and that other guy – Scott was it? He closed the door and everyone was assembled in the grand living room.

This mansion looked modern but it was still hooked up with technology like the tower and FRIDAY was connected to the system, courtesy of Tony. Just cause he was staying low in the countryside didn't mean he had to give up his toys. Everything they need, right at their fingertips. Everyone got cozy either on the couches or the floor as Tony and Steve stood front and center when Tony faced Wanda. "Vision too."

Wanda gave a defensive look at Tony before she looked over her shoulder. "Vis, it's okay."

Cue in the android materializing behind her. Vision looked hesitant at first when Wanda held his hand, giving him an encouraging look. He nodded at her before giving an apologetic look to Tony. He understood now why he turned off that tracker and why he stayed with her but he didn't bring it up.

"So, let's get started. Shall we?"

Tony repeated what he said to Cap over their phone talk. Multiple people vanishing in such short time. The UN was in crisis. So Tony figured the more help, the better. This was no one man's job. This was a group effort. After calling Cap, both leaders decided that the Avengers needed to come together. Regardless of what happened in Germany and Siberia, they knew that right now matters. And after leaving the safety of Wakanda, the safest place for them now was here until this whole mess was sorted out. Then, Steve took over by saying that he and his group had seen missing persons fliers in the towns they'd been in before getting Tony's call. So they should check out the most recent missing person sighting which was in Paris; so convenient being nearby to where they were now, find a fresh lead and see where it goes from there. A plan was formulated. The mansion would be their home base for this case Tony would track down Ross and see where he was last sighted while Cap would lead Sam, Clint, and Scott to the spot. Once they find a new place to check out, which it always leads to, then they'd go from there. Tony thought it was all clear when Sam spoke up.

"I don't know about this, Cap. You honestly gonna buy into what he's proposing? He's been known to go back on his word before." Sam gave a doubtful look at Tony.

"I'm with him. What happens when this is over? You're gonna take us in? A nice gift wrapped up in bow for your superiors?" Clint dared him to answer. Tony kept a hard face and Rhodey watched him, expecting a snarky remark from him when Steve stepped up.

"Guys, this isn't about that. This is about saving people. Helping the world. That's what we do."

"What we _used_ to do." Wanda muttered grimly.

"Tony and I know that. We … we realized that the Accords aren't what we thought they were." Rhodey reasoned.

"You just _now_ notice?" Sam spoke louder.

"Hey, hey!" Tony stood between Rhodes and Sam, "Guys look, I – I know this whole thing with the Accords is messed up. The team – us," Tony eyed Steve for a moment before breaking away, " – it screwed us all over … I know I made it worse … we all lost something … and I'm gonna do everything I can to fix this to get the team back together. I … I know I'm one who doesn't like asking for help. But … but I can't do this on my own."

"So, what's in it for us?" Scott spoke up for the first time.

"I'm working on getting the Accords abolished. And hopefully, we can take you guys back home with us. And to see your families again." The last part was meant for Scott and Clint. Steve looked out to his team and was surprised but relieved to see the others complying with what laid out before them. "Now, I think that's enough briefing for now. Whose up for some dinner?"

Everyone voiced in agreement and Steve volunteered to cook, much to Tony's bemusement since Steve was the chef of the team formally. Tony and Steve left for the sleek kitchen and checking to make sure they were out of earshot, Tony just had to ask.

"Have you seen Nat?"

"No." Steve frowned. "You?" Tony shook his head. "Clint was able to make contact with her a while back. He says she's alright but … we haven't heard from her since. But she's Nat. She'll be fine." Steve sadly smiled. Tony felt guilt eating him up again. Nat helping Cap and Barnes escape just to get exiled and he just stood by and let her leave … he could have done something, anything really … he was her friend … and he abandoned her. Hopefully, they'd find her before the feds do.

"So, why do you want to stop the Accords all of a sudden? I'm not complaining but you of all people were for it. So, what changed?"

Tony knew why. It was to not only get everything back to normal – well something around normal. But it was to make sure a certain someone wouldn't be forced to sign them and have his life ruined by Tony's inability to protect him like he promised –

Tony's thoughts were cut off by a familiar yelp.

Both men ran in to see the others surrounding someone on the floor. Tony only had to spot red and blue to hurry over to see Spider-Man front and center; on his stomach. He whimpered as he got on his hands and knees, blinking as he tried getting it together. When he sensed so many eyes on him, he only looked up for one second only to yelp as Scott, Sam, Wanda and Vision came in too close.

"It's the spider pest!" Sam exclaimed.

Scott was gobsmacked as he looked over the suit. "I won't lie, this looks sick!"

"He's so skinny." Wanda remarked as she poked him.

"5 ft 10 in, around 167 lbs. But yes, he is skinny." Vision added.

Spidey scrambled back as he couldn't believe how close was to them but he needed space, especially since he wasn't suppose to be here. "Agh! I – I'm harmless! Please don't hurt me!" That's when he was hauled up from under his arms. He looked up and gulped. It was Tony. And he didn't look happy. "Um … friendly neighborhood Spider-Man at your service?" He nervously rushed out. Tony frowned deeply.

"Tony?" Said man looked up to see Steve wanting an explanation. As did the rest of them. He sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't hide this nor try to write it off as just some coincidence.

"Guys, this is Spider-Man, aka," Tony nodded, giving the kid a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, watching him hesitantly grabbing his mask before pulling it off, revealing his tousled hair but young face, "Peter Parker."

Peter put his arms behind his back, moving from one foot to the other, taking on a bashful look. "Um … hi."

Wanda gave a small smile. "He's precious."

Scott grinned. "Another bug brother!"

Sam remarked, "Pest is more like it." Though his tone didn't sound offending.

Clint snorted. "Recruiting kids now, Stark?"

Vision scrutinized. "Approximately fifteen, I believe so."

Rhodey added, "Why am I not surprised?"

Steve came up to gaze at Peter, recognition in his eyes. "You're from Queens, right?"

Peter felt star struck being up close with Captain America that he instantly nodded his head, hands squeezing together as he babbled out, "Y – Y – You r – remember m – m – me?" Cap nodded, making Peter smile adorably. "Y – Yes sir, I am."

Steve chuckled. "Take it easy, son. Call me Steve."

"O – Okay Steve." They shook hands on it, making Peter's smile widen and his eyes sparkle. He was _so_ fawning over Steve. And Tony didn't like it.

"Hey." Tony grabbed Peter's shoulder and pulled him gently to his chest, keeping him close. "I will say this only once. Do anything to my kid and you _will_ regret it." He spoke glaringly. He didn't want to make things worse since he wanted this team up to work, but his kid's well being was a top priority. No harm would come to his precious little spider. Hopefully.

"Tony!" Peter whined.

"You're slipping, fan boy." Tony teased, looking down at him. Snickers and amused grins passed around, making Peter shrink in embarrassment.

"I'd never hurt him." Steve spoke firmly.

Maybe not him, Tony thought regretfully. These dark emotions were still there about him and Steve's fractured relationship and he'd have to settle on them eventually. But not now. Not when he had a meddling spider to deal with.

"Why don't you get dinner started? I have to take care of this," he motioned to Peter, who glared. Steve nodded and left and everyone just relaxed to watch TV or to help Steve. "You, me, now." Tony muttered to Peter. He wrapped an arm around Peter gently to stir him down the hall and into what he saw was the master bedroom. Tony let him go only to close the door, ordering FRIDAY to keep anyone from intruding in. He turned around to look Peter right in the eye. "Start talking."

Peter gave his reasons; him being an asset to the team in helping them find the ones responsible for this dilemma. That he hadn't seen Tony in what felt like forever to him and he just had to. And that he was on school break and he did tell May he was gonna see him so that technically wasn't a lie. Tony's eyes hardened.

"You should not be here. You should be home, far away and safe and sound, not this!" Tony motioned with his hands, emphasizing back there to right here, only looking more agitated.

"You can't keep pushing me away like this. What if something happens to you and I'm not here to stop it? What if it's the other way around? If we're gonna find out whose behind this crisis, then we should do it together."

"I'm sorry. We?"

"Yes we! I'm not leaving!"

"So, you told Karen to turn off the tracker in your suit so I wouldn't know you're here and you turned off your phone so I wouldn't know you were in the plane. Two strikes; screwed the pooch. And the third being you clearly didn't think this through! So give me one good reason why I shouldn't high tail you back to Queens?!" Tony snapped.

"I can't lose you!"

Tony's eyes balled out, he was stunned. He wasn't expecting that.

Peter looked down as he spoke softer "I can't lose you; especially over this. You said no more secrets. Yet you kept me in the dark. Like – "

" – At the ferry." Tony finished. And the warehouse. With Toomes. Where it all went wrong. Tony winced at that.

"Yeah … I want to help you, Tony. I really do! But if you keep pushing me away then … maybe you don't really think I can do it."

"Peter – "

" Maybe you think I won't be ready or will ever be ready, is that it?"

"Peter, I never said that – "

"You didn't have to. I took down the Vulture and that made you happy. I turned down being in the Avengers and that made you proud of me. So when I do something that I totally and definitely believe that I can help out with, you turn it down instantly! I've done my part, I stayed close to the ground, helping the little people, doing right by Aunt May and you, so why can't you just believe in me –!"

"Peter!" Tony shouted.

Peter jumped up from the shout and almost fell over if Tony hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and settled him down to sit on the edge on the bed. "Jeez kid, you ramble like a record on repeat. Look, the truth is you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. This ain't no bustle on the playground, this is serious business. If you get hurt or worse, that's on me. And if anyone outside this team finds out who you really are, that's serious damage. Your life will never be the same again. And the last thing I want is to screw you over."

"Which you won't. This is _my_ choice."

Tony still didn't look sure. "Kid, I do believe in you. I know you're ready but this, this isn't how I wanted it to go and -"

"Please just give me a chance! Please Tony!" He pleaded, pouting as he hugged his idol, sporting puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He drawled out.

He did believe in his kid. He did want to give him a chance. But the cost? It was high! But that face! That cute innocent little face! Oh God, it's official. Tony Stark has gone soft!

"Alright, fine!" Tony grumbled. Peter jumped and did a fist bump in the air when Tony added. "But I'm telling your aunt you're with me on a little trip so she doesn't freak out. And you have to do everything I tell you to do, no matter what. Understand?" Peter quickly nodded. Tony groaned dramatically and hung his head on top of Peter's. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Keep me?" Peter sweetly suggested.

"Might as well … after this, I'm locking you up in the compound." Peter paled up. "You really thought I was joking?" Peter yelped as Tony noogied him. "Yeah, nice try."

* * *

 **God, I'm tired of writing!**

 **But, I really hope I did justice here. And of course, Natasha/Black Widow is coming up next chapter, so no worries.**

 **Thanks so much for all the love and support, guys. It really means so much especially since Your Underoos is now my most popular story on here ever, over 100 faves, my first one! After 4 years, it finally happened! I love you, my Marvel allies!**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Now I know I'm 2 weeks late but I was in such a writing funk! God, I am so glad my hormones kicked my mind on overdrive and made me want to end this long wait! Also this part is so long!**

 **(Edit: I fixed some things but I may do some more later. Thanks for pointing that out guys.)**

 **I own nothing of Marvel but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Giving out a loud cheer, Spider-Man swung the armored baddie around to his fellow bug brother. "Ant-Man, heads up!"

And cue in a suited man growing full size punching the dude hard, knocking him out before giving a salute to Spidey. "Thanks, bro!"

"Anytime, bro!"

"I'm sorry but can we save the chit chat for later? We've got asses to fry!" Falcon intervened over coms.

"Language, Sam." Cap scolded.

"Stop tainting him, Wilson!" Tony warned.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Peter whined.

"I know!" Tony sang out.

Peter sighed but swung off. The first day of their mission was searching all of Paris top to bottom from dawn to dusk and Cap and his guys found a lead. A tip from a homeless man said he spotted the latest victim leaving with a dark dressed man into the alleyway which had a van waiting that lead to a secluded pathway that eventually lead to the airport. After having FRIDAY hack the countless feeds from security cameras, phone calls, everything technical until he found out a private plane leaving for Russia with many passengers on board. With the same van loading into the cargo hold.

So, Tony stayed behind at the mansion with FRIDAY keeping the whole area on lockdown for precautionary measures while everyone else went. And yes, Peter went too. But not without an Iron Man drone joining along to keep an eye on him. Because when Cap took the team on his quinjet to the coordinates, the path they took gave them encounters with forgotten and secluded old Hydra bases. And both leaders knew they needed all hands on deck. And Peter was more than ready to lend a hand; he was too good for his own good.

Every base they checked out had missing persons locked up in dingy cells and guards on every level. The more bases they checked out, the more missing people they found. Of course, Tony notified the authorities as he had FRIDAY control his quinjet to make pick ups and drop the rescued off at the nearby stations and hospitals. They repeated this process and so far a quarter of the total have been rescued but who knows how many more bases they'd have to break in. This went on for two days which brings them to the mountains of Russia where their latest rescue escapade took place.

And right now, Peter was swinging while Ant Man followed his bro to take down some more guards. This base was bigger than the ones before which meant more room for captives. Wanda with Vision, Falcon with War Machine and Iron Drone, Hawkeye with Cap and Spider-Man with Ant Man. Everyone was taking down waves of guards and it was more business than game but that didn't stop the bug bros from having some fun.

"Five guards coming up ahead, Peter." Karen responded.

"Thanks Karen." Peter replied. He crawled up the wall and activated stealth mode before going through double doors to a big warehouse like area to a dark spot in the ceiling and had Karen pinpoint all five guards before he ricochet webbed them, counting down as he recapped Scott through comms. "And that big bro is how it's done."

"You mean … like this?!" That's when Peter saw giant Ant Man pop out and knock out a big group of guards from his window view.

"Show off." Peter grumbled.

"Peter, the main control room is up there." Karen said.

"Hey Tony, I found it." Peter responded.

"I'm on my way kid. Ant Man, help out Cap." Tony said.

"On it. See ya, bro!" Scott saluted to Peter.

"Later bro!" Peter saluted back. He opened the door and saw so many monitors lit up. He walked over and saw the ones for the prison cells; they looked to be underground. He saw so many people held up in those cells; most of them were teens. He heard a swoosh and that's when Iron Drone landed next to him, plugging in to the systems. "What do we do?"

"You stay here and make sure no one gets in. I'll go down there and free them."

"Are you sure? I can help you out, get them out twice as many." Peter didn't want to argue. He had to follow orders since it meant he could stay with the team.

"I'm sure. Plus, I'd get there faster." Tony's teasing voice made Peter smile sadly. He knew Tony wasn't in the suit nor _that_ far away but he still missed him. "Just stay here, my little spider. Be right back." Tony patted Peter's shoulder before jetting out there at top speed.

Peter made a web hammock and laid down to watch the monitors after webbing up the door to make sure no one got in. He saw Wanda moving guns out of a guard's hands before flinging him to the wall; her hands glowing red. Vision was flying in, shooting a laser beam to knock out a watchtower that had a sniper up there. War Machine kept blasting the few guards that were outside the walls surrounding the base. Falcon had his back, taking down the ones hiding from the tops of trees and behind the towers. Hawkeye and Cap were in the middle areas nearby checking all the labs and storage rooms to find several captives being forced to work or held at gun point and Peter actually panicked when he saw how swiftly Cap threw his shield to knock them in the heads while Hawkeye shot arrows at the remaining guards in the room next door. While he watched them escort the captives out a safe route to the jet, that's when his spider sense kicked in.

He jumped off the hammock and rolled into a fighting position to see a blurry figure use the hammock as a spring to jump on him. He was tackled to the floor and tried shoving them off but whoever it was was strong too.

"Hey there, baby spider."

Peter's eyes widened as he finally got to see straight and clear enough to find a woman on top of him. More specifically, a red haired assassin. "Black Widow?!" He was gonna fanboy about this later.

"You're that kid from Queens."

"I'm not a kid." He exclaimed.

She got off him and stood at her full height, smirking. "Short stature, pitched voice, and saying you're not a kid definitely qualifies you as one." She helped pull him up.

"Then why'd you tackle me?" He rolled his arm out to pull out a tight muscle.

"Just in case." She smirked over her shoulder. Peter grumbled as she checked over the monitors. "I can see the team's all here. Well, most of them anyways …" she murmured softly. He could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. Peter saw her in her signature black suit but with a vest over it. That's when he heard the whooshing sound of repulsors and something standing in front of him.

"Natasha." Tony said stiffly.

She slowly turned around and gave a matching response back. "Tony." Again with the hint of hurt in her voice but also in her eyes. Peter could feel the murky feels in the room. He felt awkward for some reason. "I see the spider's still around. What is he, your ward or something?"

"He's my kid." Tony firmly stated.

"Cute." She smirked.

Peter was glad neither of them could see the blush on his cheeks. Now, he felt awkward.

OOO

Cap and Clint founded the head of the base trying to escape and were now watching a live feed of him being interrogated by the feds the council sent to inspect along with every Hydra wannabee the team caught. Which was too many to handle. Tony was secretly glad they had the council to handle that mess while the team was handling their own problems. Tony, Steve, Nat and Clint were in the living room watching the holo feed with FRIDAY's help hacking the cameras. But all they got out of him was that they'd all be screwed in the end before he killed himself through an old Hydra tactic. His mouth was fizzling out and he collapsed before FRIDAY cut the feed.

Clint swore under his breath, Nat shook her head, and Steve watched Tony's reaction which was emotionless.

"Well, that was nice." Tony muttered.

"Still, at least we reached the halfway mark." Clint stated, crossing his arms.

"All those people down in those cells …" Tony said to himself.

"We still need another lead. Who knows how many more bases are still out there, what with how Hydra was able to grow under our noses all this time?" Steve wondered, guilt in his eyes.

"I've been looking into these abductions for a while. A few old friends I came across on my ventures," she eyed Tony a moment before breaking away, "they said a few old major bases of Hyrda's have been active recently. The first one I checked out … I ran into you guys."

"I'm glad you did." Clint grinned before hugging her. "It's good to have you back, Nat."

Natasha hugged back, feeling nice being with Clint again after being gone for so long. They pulled away to look at each other. "Sorry for what happened … back then." She meant the airport battle.

"Hey, we all did what we thought was right. I can't hold that against you." Clint understood perfectly well.

"Clint's right. But we have to put that behind us and focus on right now." Steve then grinned at her. "Welcome back."

Nat nodded. "Thanks." She spotted Tony giving her a careful look. "What's wrong now, Einstein?"

Tony gave a disgruntled look before speaking. "If you're gonna lend a hand, you better not draw too much attention. You're still MIA to the feds so … just don't get caught, okay?"

"He means he cares." Steve smiled between the two.

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. "I'm gonna check on the kid." He walked away, hearing Nat behind him.

"How long has this been going on?" Tony stopped walking. "You and the kid? I thought he was just the help."

"It's different now." That was all he said before he walked upstairs.

Nat looked back at Steve and Clint. "What is he now; Papa Stark?"

Clint chuckled while Steve answered, smiling faintly. "I guess so."

Tony just neared the bedroom door when he heard Peter speaking enthusiastically. He leaned in closer. "And then Scott went all giant and sent all those guys soaring! And then Black Widow jumped down from the air vent and – yeah it was awesome but – but really the whole day was awesome! Yeah, and the day before that. And the day before that too. Ned, you wouldn't believe it! I can't even believe it myself and it still happened! I .. I'm really helping people, Ned. Like … I feel like I can really make a difference. And with the Avengers, that makes it that much more awesome! Don't get me wrong, being your friendly neighborhood hero is one thing, but being one on a global scale and helping the team is like … helping a family. Maybe like my own family …" Peter sounded sad yet hopeful.

Tony felt his emotions swirl inside him hearing his kid speaking such so before knocking. He wasn't that much of an ass. He heard Peter saying goodbye to Ned before hanging up and telling him to come in.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Tony grinned. Peter was always worried about the genius. He sat down next to Peter on the bed and gave him a one armed hug.

"Quite the opposite actually. You did a good job out there." Peter's eyes lit up. "You followed orders, you handled yourself out there and you've being doing that since day one. I'm really proud of you, kid." Peter smiled big and wide making Tony amused inside before he got hugged by his spiderling. However, after seeing so many teens down in those cells, Tony shudder internally at the thought. From what they've gathered so far, no one knew why they were taken in the first place. All the team does now that whoever was behind this had connections and power; a whole hell lot of it. Tony wondered on a theory of his … could it be who he thought it was?

As he looked down at Peter's happy face as he hugged him, Tony would have to make sure that he'd find out for himself … before something worse happens.

OOO

Peter was, shall we say it, over the moon.

Helping Tony on an Avengers mission was one thing, but helping the Avengers themselves let alone hanging out with them was a big time dream of his he never thought he'd get to live out. So when he got to spend the next two days hanging out with each and every one of them, he didn't know how to stop jumping in excitement or to have a panic attack at the many ways he could screw this up and make a complete fool of himself. However, the amazing things that define Peter as who he is was what made the rest of the team start to adore the wall crawling kid.

Natasha helped out with his combat training. Peter's spider instincts helped him as least keep up a decent fight as she tested him out. And in the short time that she really got to know Peter, Nat could see the nervousness on his face as well as his inner fanboy trying to burst out as he tried not to marvel at having a one on one with Black Widow. Since they were training outside due to Tony's rule of not making a mess of his beautiful house to Nat's chagrin, she was impressed that Peter used the trees and the exterior of the house itself to avoid Nat's wrist blasters and even avoid her strikes. They both dressed in plain shirts and sweat pants to not draw any attention to whoever was out there. But she still managed to pin him down in a snake like grip that Peter tapped out of.

She pulled him up and grinned. "Not bad. But you better not have been holding back."

"No, never." Nat gave him a doubtful look. "Okay, maybe. But my spider strength can hurt a normal person easily, badly even."

"Yeah. But I'm a highly trained assassin that has experience in dealing with pain." She emotionally stated. Peter looked uncomfortable now. "The bad guys won't show any mercy and won't hesitate to hurt you or worse." Peter looked blue in the face. Nat mentally swore before taking his shoulder and squeezing it. "Sorry. I'm not good at this. Look, just … don't hesitate. You can't be afraid of what you can do because it can help save innocent lives. You know that, right?" Peter nodded. "Then, do it."

He looked less blue and more understanding. "You haven't been around kids that much, have you?"

He was scared he hit a nerve when he was greeted with a sad grin. "Is it that obvious?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck before giving her an easy, carefree grin. "Well, I think you're pretty great."

Nat gave a slightly surprised look but Peter's shy but honest look made her think otherwise.

"Besides, I don't mind having a spider sister." She smirked as he referred to Black Widow being an actual spider. She pushed him lightly by the shoulder to get inside.

"Whatever, spider brother."

Clint also helped with Peter's training with Nat but the other reason being that he wanted to keep an eye on him. He may be a genetically enhanced kid, but he was still a kid in the archer's eyes. And if Stark pulled him into this fight since he already dragged him in to turn them in to Ross, then it couldn't be good. He knew Tony was reckless and didn't think things entirely through even if he claimed himself as the hotshot genius he is. Clint didn't deny the genius part but that didn't make him trust Tony fully these days. It still hurt him having being locked up by his former comrade/ friend. But he could tell there was something special about that kid.

Target practice with the trees at a far distance gave Peter the chance to see him in action. After making 10/10, Peter clapped and cheered from his perched view on the backyard patio, making Clint laugh.

"How was that, kid?"

"T – That was awesome!"

"You really think so?"

"Y – Yeah! It's way different than seeing that on TV and way cooler up close!" Peter rambled, excitement laced in his voice. But that's when he saw Clint's face change from amused to remorse. "W – What? Was it something I said? I – I didn't mean to."

"No, it's not you. It's just," Clint sat at the foot of the patio steps where Peter plopped down next to him. "You remind me of my kids. I … I haven't seen them in months, not since we got locked up. I just miss them, that's all."

Peter felt bad for him and tried cheering him up. "Well, when this mission gets finished, I'm sure Tony will find a way to bring you guys home. I know he will! Then, you can see them again."

Clint gave a doubtful look. "I'm not sure … I highly doubt it … but I appreciate the thought."

Peter frowned. "Tony's changed. We've all changed, and I know you blame him for the Accords. But, I promise, he'll do everything he can to set things right."

Clint looked over at him and gave a deep, mysterious look in the eye. Peter felt uncomfortable from his stare when Clint gave a wry smile. "Now I get it." He got up and looked down at the confused kid. "I see why he likes you." He grabbed his bow and bag of arrows before walking across the field to get the other ones. Peter looked stumped.

"W – Wait! What do you mean by that?" He called out before running after him, making the archer laugh in amusement.

Sam felt like he was gonna drop from annoyance. He was a tag along for Peter and Scott; what he deems as Tic Tac and Web-Head. Those two days weren't just for training or coming up with new plans to carry out, there was also time for recreation. And that meant running around chasing after two thorns in Falcon's sides. But even though he seemed annoyed dealing with not one kid but two; he saw Scott as a big kid seeing as how he fawned over the most enthralling things, inside Sam felt glad that he got to hang out with them. Mostly because he got to understand why Peter was deemed a fan boy. Once he got over the coolness that is Ant-Man's suit, he got to look over at Falcon's wings and find out exactly what they were made of; not just on the field anymore. He asked them both how they used their respective suits and Peter was being spun around as Sam demonstrated just the wings and how he flew with them. Once he landed outside, Peter asked if he could test them out only to be admonished by Sam but also Tony who was watching outside and didn't want the kid anywhere up high on his watch much to Peter's disappointment.

"So, you're more than just Stark's helper?" Sam asked as he put the wings away in his room.

"Hey! I was just following orders back then! I'm helping now on my own free will." Peter defended.

Sam gave him a suspicious look over before speaking. "All I'm saying is … be careful of who you trust."

Peter understood that but still, he didn't like what Sam was implying. "I trust Tony. He'd never do that to me." He firmly stated.

Sam could see the loyalty in his eyes. He knew Peter worshiped Tony but now, maybe this was something entirely different. That's when he spotted a tiny man on Peter's shoulder.

"Hey Pete! Want to see a true bad ass in action?!" Scott bragged.

Peter's eyes glowed. "Do I?!"

Scott was one of Peter's favorites to hang out with the most; besides Tony of course. Both oozed over each others suits and Scott even showed Peter the shrinking and growing discs he had in spare. But when Peter showed off his web shooters and even explained how he made them as well as the web fluid, Scott couldn't stop gaping at the young genius. But them hanging out led to funny antics like joking around and small schemes that were more amusing to them than the others. Maybe webbing Sam to the toilet seat wasn't such a good idea.

So cue in Sam watching from afar.

"Watch as we bug bros take action!" Scott remarked.

"Ants are insects, Scott. And spiders are arachnids." Peter corrected.

"Fine, whatever. Now watch this!" Scott jumped from his shoulder and went from small man to almost giant in the hallway, making Peter jump back and cling to the wall as Scott tried shrinking back before anyone saw that; meaning the cracked ceiling, walls and floor. However, the bug bros ran outside as Tony yelled at him as he chased them out, followed by Steve, Nat and Clint. Sam shook his head, laughing his ass off. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Wanda and Vision were the more curious pair when it came to Peter. The first chance he had to talk to them he was floating mid-air while glowing red as Wanda analyzed him and he was yelping as his arms and legs were scrambling to break free. Clint just came into the room when he spotted the scene and scolded Wanda to bring him down. She pouted but did only for Peter to fall down on his stomach. He waved it off as no big deal but it still hurt. But when he ran into the pair again later, he tried walking away when Wanda stopped him. With Vis's encouragement, she apologized for the stunt she pulled but she said she was just curious. Peter blushed but said it was okay. The three of them sat in the kitchen eating some fruit when Peter brought up the courage to ask Vision about the stone in his forehead.

"The Mind Stone; an Infinity Stone of unimaginable power. It gave both me and Wanda our powers … and yet, I have yet to really understand the depth of what it can really do … it scares me." Vision explained, touching said stone as it glowed brightly. Peter awed at the sight.

"How do you control it?"

"By just thinking of course." Vision said matter of fact like. "I have to be completely focused. Of course, certain things can keep me unfocused."

"Like what?" Peter asked. He saw Vision eye Wanda for a few moments for Peter to understand. He blushed and felt embarrassed for being between two lovebirds. "Ohhh … that." Vision looked away almost coming off as frazzled while Wanda gave a shy smile giggling in her hand. "Well, this is awkward."

"So, what is it with you and Stark? What's in it for you?" Wanda asked, looking serious.

"He's my mentor." Wanda gave a raised brow. "I know you don't trust him, after locking you up with your friends."

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "He did more than that, to me especially." She stood up and walked away, leaving Peter dumbfounded.

"Her parents were killed by a Stark missile that destroyed their home." Vision explained lowly. "Then Ultron was created and killed her brother. She blames Tony for taking away her family and after locking her up, I can't say I blame her for her pain."

Peter frowned at Vision before seeing Wanda leaning on the patio's banner while twirling her hand to create red swirls. Peter scooted his seat out to go and join her. He carefully walked up beside her and couldn't help but marvel at the red energy swirling around her fingertips.

"Do you know why I have these powers?" Wanda asked him, looking at her hand. He replied he really didn't know. "My brother and I volunteered to be tested on by Hyrda through the stone, to get back at Stark. Then Ultron happened … and I lost Pietro. Then the Accords made Stark lock me up in my room … then in a cell." She clenched her fist as the energy sparked, making Peter jump back. She stepped back from him, looking worried. "I'm sorry. I just," she sighed as she hugged herself, "it's hard to trust someone whose made you feel nothing but grief."

She was startled as Peter carefully touched her arm. "I'm sorry. I really am. But Tony's not a monster. He'd never willingly harm anyone. Well, the bad guys, yeah. But you guys are his friends. I'm sure he wanted to help you but he had no choice."

Wanda glowered. "We all have a choice. He just chose the wrong side."

Peter sighed. "Look, that's all behind us now. What matters is what we do now. And believe me, Tony's changed. Well, somewhat but he's not the real bad guy here. He's gonna help you guys no matter what. Come on, Wanda. Please don't be sad anymore. Please?" He dragged out, pleading as he was able to hold her hand. Wanda looked awestruck. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head. "You … you just … remind me of my brother." Peter quirked his head a bit at her and she bit her lip before ran her free hand through his hair, touching his forehead as she read his mind. Peter felt weird for a moment there before she pulled back, looking stunned before she gave him a warm look. "He too made me smile."

Wanda walked back inside, pulling Peter with her as they rejoined Vision and acted like everything was fine, while Peter felt touched by her words before bombarding Vision with more questions and even poking him until the android phased out, making Peter fall on his behind.

Rhodey was feeling like a uncle to Peter since he scolded him if he did something that looked dangerous or thought was more than he can handle like climbing walls and hanging upside down but Peter assured him it was fine. Then it led to him explaining about his genetic abilities after being bit by that spider then doing some flips off the wall and over the couch, impressing Rhodes.

When Peter asked about his leg braces, he let the kid look at them and he marveled at how Tony made them look so unique.

"Does it still hurt to walk?"

"Yeah it comes and goes but I'm used to it." They both sat on the couch as he rubbed his leg. "Tony really looks out for me, just like I did back then. He's my closest friend and I owe him a lot. He's a lot to deal with but I care about him." Rhodey reminisced. "And I can tell he feels the same way about you." Peter ducked his head to hide his bashful face. Rhodey chuckled. "Hey, if he thinks you can handle yourself, then I'll go along with it. From what I've seen out on the field, you've got potential."

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot."

"Peter, call me Rhodey. It's fine." He smiled.

Peter gave a happy grin and nod. "Okay Rhodey. So, what was it like growing up with Tony? Did you two travel together a lot? Did you got to conventions together? Did you ever pull pranks together?" He asked eagerly.

Rhodey chuckled. "Well, let's just say I had to keep a leash on him and his antics." Peter looked petrified, making Rhodey laugh. "No, no, not literally. Sure we hung out a lot at conventions and award ceremonies and such but everywhere we went together, he sure had the behavior of a dog, being a playboy and all and – oh crap!" Rhodey stopped as Peter flushed red, his hands balled to his mouth. "Uh, forget I said anything! Don't think about it!" Too late. He already was.

"Think about what?" Tony walked in from his call with Pepper only to see Peter collapsed on the couch, paralyzed as his brain broke. "What did you do to my kid?!" Tony panicked.

"I made a comment about your … playboy days. I regret everything. Man, I'm sorry!" Rhodey explained rushed.

"Oh God! I thought it'd be Wilson or Barton to do it but you Rhodes?! Aw dammit!" Tony shook Peter's shoulders to get him to snap out of his state. He eventually did and Peter looked between both men.

"What happened?"

"Your brain just had a minor spasm. No big deal. Just fair warning though that I don't like my buddies talking about me behind my back, especially to my incredibly naive spiderling."

Rhodey sheepishly smiled. "Um … sorry?"

Tony rolled his eyes before he ushered Peter to sit up so Tony could sit at that end of the couch and when he did he quickly hugged Peter from behind before ruffling his hair and having Peter lean against him. Rhodey gave a knowing smile, one that Tony noticed. "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing."

Now Steve Rogers was an entirely different story. Not only did he also manage Peter's training besides Nat and Clint, but he also was the one team member Peter hung out with the most, even more than Scott. He helped Peter on improving his hand to hand combat and motivate him to try harder. But after training, Steve would talk to Peter about his war experiences and how back then was different from now. Peter would be amazed at hearing Steve's stories, especially since he fought against Cap before in Germany. But to actually talk to Cap and be friendly with one another was making Peter feel so elevated. But seeing Peter around his ex best friend and old rival, Tony couldn't help but feel jealous.

Seeing them jog together before coming in and Steve trying to get Peter to drink a protein shake made the kid stick his tongue out at the weird smell so Tony intervened. "Hey Cap. No feeding my kid alien juice." Peter covered his amused mouth while Steve sighed before Tony gave Peter a juice box.

Then, there was the time that Steve showed his shield as a demonstration and he wanted to see if Peter could catch it. He did jumping very high but almost collided with the outside wall but Steve caught Peter mid-air and they rolled to the ground, the wind knocked out of Peter but he was still so amazed at Steve saving him. Both were pink in the cheeks and catching their breath when Tony came out and yelled at Steve. "Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?!" Steve assured him he wasn't while Peter collapsed, groaning at Tony's fanatics.

And of course, the time when the two leaders were discussing their latest plan on their next base assault, they were arguing over whose plan was better suited for the job and Peter was among the rest of the team when it happened.

"That won't work. It's too risky." Cap argued.

"Yours can't work because bundling us together will draw too much attention." Tony argued back.

"Well, a frontal assault is just bad."

"How about yours that will take too long!"

"Stop it!" Both leaders were stunned when Peter stood between the two. "Fighting won't solve anything. Now you're both brilliant guys. I'm sure you can come to a compromise." The team was amused by this while Steve was impressed by his bravery to speak out like that and Tony couldn't help but feel touched at Peter's plea not to fight.

"Peter's right." Steve nodded.

"Of course I'm right." Peter slipped out. Once he knew what he did, his eyes popped out and he covered his mouth. Tony laughed lightly as he clapped his kid's shoulder, while Steve shook his head.

"He's becoming more like you every day." Steve stated.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Tony pointed out. Steve tried not to smirk but Tony saw his little slip. "Now that hurts."

Peter was bemused by the whole thing but he was glad they made a compromise. Before Steve could thank Peter for settling that almost dispute, he spotted Tony giving him a one armed hug murmuring things in his ear that made Peter look embarrassed by happy nonetheless. Steve gave a faint smile before walking off giving the two some space. He knew Tony was jealous seeing him hanging out with Peter so much but he didn't want to admit it. So Tony.

And of course, there was Tony. Even though he enjoyed hanging out with the others, Peter definitely marked Tony down as his #1.

After bringing in the team's gear in his quinjet for this mission, Tony showed Peter holograms in his room on how he could improve them even more. Then, it came to the part where Tony showed how the nano-tech armor was coming along and Peter admitted it looked awesome and Tony was glad for the ego boost. But when he showed him the Iron Spider suit and its extra legs, Peter collapsed on the bed from fan boy fainting, making Tony laugh out loud.

Overall, spending every minute of the days with the team in general was a thrill ride for Peter. Having meals together, training together, hanging out together, all of it was amazing. Then came one night when Peter couldn't sleep at all so he went to the kitchen to grab a box of ice cream as he watched TV in the living room but kept the volume down. Guess his nerves for their next strike made him worry, maybe more so over Tony. He still hadn't found Ross and all his leads came at a dead end so he was stressed. Peter was zoned out on his thoughts that he jumped when he could feel a blanket drape over his shoulders and a shift of weight next to him. Tony also had a tub of ice cream with him and he looked restless too.

"Couldn't sleep, huh." Tony said.

Peter shook his head. "Nope. You neither, huh."

"Not even close." He plopped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes watching the screen when Peter spoke.

"Yeah … I guess I'm just worried about our next strike." Peter twirled his spoon in the tub, just staring at it as he felt Tony staring at him. "Seeing all those teens in those cells … makes me think maybe I'll be next." Peter felt an arm around him before leaning against Tony's side.

"Not gonna happen."

"But we're no closer to finding Ross and our time's almost up. What are we gonna do?" He dared to look at Tony.

He had black marks under his eyes which were just tired of it all "I don't know, Peter. I really don't. But we'll find a way. We always do." Peter nodded. "So, how do you like the team so far?" Cue in Peter's ramblings on about how ecstatic he is and how unbelievable that it all really happened and that he must be dreaming when Tony pinched him.

"I was kidding!" Peter whined.

"You were rambling." Tony quipped.

Peter pouted before yawning after. Tony put the tubs away in the fridge before joining Peter on the big comfy couch. He adjusted the big blanket to cover them both as Tony had his legs on the coffee table while Peter tucked his legs underneath him as they watched some Big Bang Theory. Both laughed, both retorted, both yawned and so on. Eventually Tony felt Peter knocked out as he breathed slowly and he brushed his hair back as he admired this precious view of his sleeping spider. He had FRIDAY turn the TV off before Tony scooped Peter up in his arms to bring him back to his room. Tony; feeling too tired to go back to his own room, decided to sleep here instead. He just got into the bed when Peter immediately curled into his side and holding him tight. Tony sleepily smiled before he felt the strange strong emotion again. He had no clue what it was and hoped he wouldn't find out too late. He yawned and let the comfort of sleep take him as well.

What a pretty good way to sign off.

* * *

 **Guys! I am so tired!**

 **Writing a bunch all in one day is so much! Thank my love of these guys for that!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that; I really did my best. And now I'm gonna collapse.**

 **Thanks for all the love and support for these stories guys and until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. God, I was having writer's trouble again but I do hope to finish this.**

 **Now fair warning, there will be angst and hurt/comfort stuff but that's all part of the story to move it along.**

 **(EDIT: A guest reviewer pointed out that I demonized Tony for the civil war debacle and they're right. I was in such a rush getting this story going but I'm gonna fix it. The third part of this chapter is were the edit will be. Thanks for pointing that out and sorry for that.)**

 **I own nothing of Marvel but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Peter screwed the pooch hard. Big time. Yet again!

It all started that morning. Tony had found Ross. FRIDAY reported through a grainy camera feed catching the secretary getting into a familiar looking armored van before being taken to a top notch base in Switzerland and this one had gigantic armored baddies all over the damn place. The whole team was there; yep Tony went with them in his suit instead of sending the drone, because the moment they saved Ross's sorry ass, Tony may be tempted to rub it in his old face.

However, the moment the jet landed in the snow lands, Peter's first orders were to stay in the jet by Tony himself. Peter tried to convince him that more help was needed to save Ross but Cap backed Tony up. Both of them saying there was too much on the line for any screw ups and that Peter getting hurt was a big risk so staying as back up was for the best. Peter didn't want to argue anymore because he'd just upset Tony more but he wanted to prove himself to the team. Tony's final words for him left Peter frozen in fear.

" _Don't you dare move a muscle. Unless I say so, don't go anywhere. Or else._ "

But after having Karen relay the break in was making Peter have knots within the knots of his chest. There were too many Hydra soldiers, swarm after swarm. Some of them were in big teched out suits that similarly resembled Rhino's but without the horn. Not to mention their weapons looked all alien out like Vulture's. And almost the whole team was down, leaving Cap, Vision and Tony still standing. And they were so close to finding Ross and just ending this.

Peter just wanted to be there for Tony as he felt something inside him ache. Something he always felt when it comes to keeping May safe. Peter knew that something was changing in his relationship with Tony. Tony always calling him 'his kid'. So did that really mean Tony was like his new dad or something? Is that why Peter's been feeling so strange ever since? Maybe that would explain why he feels the impossible urge to go out there and help. Well, whatever's going on Peter knew he had to go and help Tony, no matter what.

"Peter, Mr. Stark ordered you to stay in the jet."

"How can I when he's getting clobbered as we speak?!"

"But – "

"But nothing. Come on Karen, please."

There was a pause in the air and he thought he didn't get through to her.

"Alright, but I highly doubt this will end well."

So, despite Karen's urging to stay in the jet and Tony's warning, Peter swung swift to the heart of the base where Karen detected Tony was and he was getting a serious beating.

According to the schematics, Ross was being held in a glass stained cell and Tony was able to decipher the code to get him out but the big bad robot was now trampling Iron Man as we speak. Peter crawled, swung and snuck around to get to the heart to see through the few windows down there that Vision was taking the others to the jet one by one for medical help while Cap was keeping the last of the soldiers at bay so Peter managed to bust out of the vent and web them to the floor or the wall. Cap looked shocked that Peter disobeyed when instead he tersely ordered him to help Tony while he went down to the cells where more people were being held. Peter hurried, his heart clogged in his throat as to how hurt Tony was. That's when it happened.

In a once spotless lab where Ross was dead center in a see through boxed cell, the whole room was in disarray as tables were flipped as were cabinets, the hanging lights and the dented walls, Iron Man was being thrown around like a rag doll. His opponent to Peter looked like an armored sized Hulk. Peter acted on impulse and slung webs around its neck, swinging fast as he tried tying him up in webs but he got grabbed by his neck and flung off but he flipped over and landed quickly before running straight at him. He grabbed a table with web strings and swung it as hard as he could to knock the guy off his feet. Peter pounced and made the guy fall on his back, giving him a chance to web him up good. But it wasn't fast enough as its big steel hand grabbed his neck and slammed Peter into the glass cell wall before flipping him to slam into the floor, leaving cracks in it. Peter cried out as he tried clawing out but he wasn't strong enough for the steel giant.

As it reared its arm back ready to sock him good, a huge repulsor blast hit its face, making the mask crack and soar right into the wall before Iron Man shot dozens of tiny missiles that hit all the weak points in the tin can before the iron avenger jumped up high to slam a good punch to the face, breaking the mask and pulling the scared Hydra agent out of there then to slam him to the floor hard, knocking him out. Peter sat on his elbows as Tony turned to look at him for a moment and Peter was sure he was mad for his disobedience before Tony unlocked the cell door and escorted Ross out of there. The man looked emotionless and dusted his clothes off as Tony ordered Spider-Man to help take Ross's arm while Tony took the other one to help the elder walk since he'd been in that cell for who knows how long.

Tony had FRIDAY contact the authorities to clean out the rest of the base. FBI, CIA, even the local police surrounded the area cleaning the base and keeping bystanders at bay behind the yellow lines, and Peter sat on the plank of the quinjet watching the team on standby near him while Tony and Rhodey were talking with Ross. He asked Karen to help pick up on what they were saying; his pleading for his urge to not be left in the dark got through to her, and he heard every word clear.

"I've been looking into these abductions since they began. The UN wanted this under wraps so they sent me and a few other agents to investigate. I'm afraid I'm all that's left. The general that kept me in this base said he knew of Arnim Zola's algorithm before S.H.I.E.L.D fell as he was a Hydra mole and managed to escape capture. He's among many followers that are still out there but I was able to find the locations of every single one of them. My men in DC are tracking them down as we speak."

Cap walked over, being as calm as he could be around Ross. "What was all this about?"

"Finishing Hydra's wishes. Eliminating threats. Isn't it obvious?" The man shrugged like he had no care in the world.

"Capturing half of the world's population, all that hard work, just to kill them. It can't be that simple." Cap insisted, not buying into this simple explanation.

"Steve's right. It doesn't add up." Rhodey was feeling it too.

"Look, the UN and I will handle this mess. Everyone will be returned home safe and sound. Meanwhile, I'm taking the general to the Raft for further examination. You and your helpers are no longer needed here, Stark. I suggest you follow through on that." Ross steely said.

Cap gave a wary look as did Rhodey but Tony looked neutral like Ross's words had no effect on him. "And the Avengers? Do you honestly think we want things to be stuck like this? Divided?" Ross didn't say squat. "Yeah, here's my problem with that. The Avengers are a team." Tony glanced back at the others. "We all are." Everyone looked touched as Tony looked back at Ross. "So, you better tell the council that either you have all of us on board or none of us. And Lord knows there's more than just Hyrda out there your forces can't handle … not on their own."

"Are you threatening me, Stark?" Ross stood at full height to show off his status Tony matched it.

"I'm merely asking. The Accords have to be fixed or better yet … discarded completely. And we want it done right away. So I suggest you follow through on that." Tony gave a fake smile to imply he was actually serious. The rest of the team gave more serious looks at Ross who gave a more calmer version of anger on his face.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I suggest you all stay under the radar until the time comes, if you know what's good for you." He sounded tersely as he prepared to leave.

Cap helped keep Clint, Scott, Wanda, Sam and even Nat in line as he led them to the jet, not wanting them to start a scene. Rhodey was helped by Vision as he was having some trouble walking and Tony glanced at Peter who thankfully still had his mask on and was getting in too. He was so ready to grill the kid for his stubbornness when he heard Ross.

"Tony, thank you for saving me. I know it was a hassle getting everyone to work together, but I appreciate it." Ross actually thanked him? Tony kept his utter shock inside. "A word of advice. Keep that Parker kid close. Kids can be quite a hassle. Believe me, I know." Tony only nodded as Ross said good-bye before getting into his ride, the car door opened by Ross's guard as he gave Tony a strange look before the door closed and the car started driving away. Tony narrowed his eyes at the retreating vehicle.

Something was _so_ not right.

His hunch was correct.

But first he had to deal with his disobedient spider.

OOO

The sooner the jet landed, Tony dragged Peter inside the mansion to his room as the team watched them with a mix of agreement with Tony and concern for Peter. He pushed Peter lightly into the room and locked the door as he had FRIDAY keep everyone else out as he gave a stern, disapproving look.

"Okay, I know what you're gonna say – "

"I told you to stay in the jet."

"I know but Karen said you needed help – "

"I don't want to hear it."

"And everyone else was busy and I just had to – "

"And now I gotta hear it."

"And Cap told me to help you and you were in serious trouble there so, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I went – " Tony's eyes flared up.

"What did you just say?"

Peter panicked as Tony approached him. "I – I take that back. You – You needed help! The whole reason I came here in the first place was to help! Did you honestly expect me to just stand by and do nothing?"

"Yes." Peter looked hurt. "I gave you a direct order, me and Capsicle, and you completely ignored it! You could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Because I was there to save your sorry webbed hide!" He was now standing right before Peter, using his full height to keep the kid in place. "What did I tell you? Don't move a muscle until I said so. Don't go or else."

Peter trembled as he tried speaking without cracking. "I – I just wanted to help. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you could get hurt instead or worse? How would that have looked, huh?" Tony dared.

"Cap didn't mind. He –"

"Well, Cap's not your mentor. Cap's not responsible for you. Cap didn't save your sorry hide, I did! Okay? I DID!" Tony snapped. Peter bounced back into the wall and Tony took a few steps back to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed, looking slightly away. He finally opened his eyes to ask softly. "Does anyone know about your secret?" Peter looked confused. "I mean, besides me, the team, your aunt, Ned. Who else knows?"

"I – I don't – " Peter stumbled when Tony gave him a hard look. "No I didn't!"

"Ross knows." Peter froze in shock and Tony berated. "Yeah, he knows. I never told him who you really were when I first brought you in to capture Steve. Neither did anyone on the team until this week so either your guy in the chair blabbed to someone or worse than that, you!"

Peter felt offended. "Ned would never do that! He swore to me he'd never tell. And May is the same. No one else knows! I never told anyone I – " Peter cut off there as something sparked in his memory. Realization, then shock, then absolute dread. Tony was getting impatient by the second so he demanded to come out and just say it. "Toomes."

Now Tony was on the verge of losing it. "What?"

"Toomes. Liz's Dad. He – he found out when he took us to homecoming. He – he threatened he'd kill me if I went after him and – and I completely forgot – !"

"You forgot?!" Tony snapped.

"I – I thought I'd never see him again! And school was being crazy and Spider-Man stuff then you coming back to reboot our bond and – and everything was overwhelming that somehow it … I just forgot." Peter rambled until he ended so weakly. He jumped as Tony quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, looking agitated beyond belief.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? What I've just done?" Peter looked so scared so Tony let him go as he rubbed his hands down his face. "Ross must have looked into your case when Toomes was brought in and must have got your identity from him. That's why he called you Parker to my face. He knows who you are now. And if the Accords don't get abolished or something, then you'll be forced to sign them. You'll be forced into serving the UN with the team, if they allow us to stay together. You'll have to drop out of school. Leave your aunt. Nothing will ever be the same again. And it's all my fault." Tony collapsed on the bed, groaning in his hands.

Peter felt time stop right there. He felt cold, shaken, and completely devastated. He didn't tell Tony about Toomes knowing his secret identity in all that time he bonded with the genius and right now was the worst timing for this reveal. And now, Peter's future was hanging in the balance.

"Tony, I – I didn't mean to. I – "

"Didn't mean to?" He chuckled bitterly. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be a genius, your head wasn't screwed in straight. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" Peter cried. "I – I thought he'd never tell anyone, let alone Ross!"

"Well, now he knows. Which begs the question: what else does he know?" Tony stood up and walked away a bit so his back was to the kid.

Peter trembled holding himself. "Tony, I'm sorry."

"You're grounded."

"What?! I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You disobeyed me, you almost got killed, and you didn't tell me about Toomes. You're staying in your room. And when we get back home, you're gonna stay grounded for a month. So, no more gallivanting or sneaking around the compound. No more late night hi-jinks. And no more Spider-Man."

"That's not fair! You can't!" Peter protested.

"I can and I just did." Tony coolly stated.

"Aunt May will listen to me. She knows how much Spider-Man means to me. She'll never allow this!"

"Oh yeah she can. She already did. I had FRIDAY call her on our way back here. And she completely agrees with me. You screwed the pooch hard, big time, yet again!"

"You're an ass!" Peter shouted. Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him in dangerously close, daring him to say it again. Peter tried pulling out of his grip but Tony was strong. "Spider-Man is everything to me! I have to protect the people! No one can die on my watch! Not again! Not like Ben!" Tony's eyes widened. Peter never talked about his uncle with him so to say it now, as hot tears ran down his red upset face meant Tony really hit a nerve with the kid. "Please don't do this. Please, Tony."

Tony's heart ached terribly as that strange emotion raged inside him. He knew what it was now. Not protectiveness. Not tenderness. Love. It was love. He loved Peter. He loved him like a son. Like his own son. He didn't want to lose the kid because of his own actions. And he was gonna do just that, even if it meant hurting him.

"My decision is final."

Peter looked like he got slapped in the face as he used his spider strength to break free and gave Tony an enraged face full of tears. "You're not May! You're not Uncle Ben! You're not even my real dad! You never were! You never trusted me! You never believed in me! I – I HATE YOU!"

Tony felt like his heart was stabbed and he kept an emotionless face but his heartbroken eyes spoke themselves. He didn't say a word and just unlocked the door before closing it behind him. Peter's eyes widened at the departure. He felt a surge of anger and hurt as he knocked over the nightstands, the drawers, even the bed as he kicked and punched the walls before falling down the wall and curling into a ball on the floor, crying in his arms as he felt his own heart crumble up inside.

OOO

After Tony ordered FRIDAY that no one disturbs Peter nor goes into his room unless he said so, he also asked her to give an update on Toomes's prison visits if Ross did see him. He wanted to double check. Tony went downstairs to get some strong coffee when he was intervened by the whole team who gave him a mix of wary, serious and worried looks. He ignored them and just walked into the kitchen as he prepared a batch and was about to drink when Steve leaned against the doorway, looking concerned.

"You guys heard."

"And you look devastated."

"Well, when the kid that turns your whole world upside down says I hate you then you too can feel totally crushed." Tony sarcastically spoke, taking a big sip.

"He didn't mean it."

"Yeah, he did." Tony walked out with Steve close behind, seeing Nat, Sam and Clint standing, Vision, Wanda and Rhodey sitting across on the couches and Scott the only one of the floor Indian style. "I mean, I'm not his real dad. What do I know? And he's not my kid." Tony sounded so dejected. At the end of the day, Peter wasn't technically his, not by blood nor paper, and he wished it was different. Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "And to top it all off, Ross knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows Peter is Spider-Man." That led to Tony explaining to them about Adrian Toomes aka Vulture who was Peter's first big bad guy that almost got him killed but was able to capture. But Ross must have delved into it and got Toomes to admit the truth and that Ross said Parker to Tony back in Switzerland. Then, there came his fight with Peter to grounding him to him yelling I hate you that dealt more damage than Tony will admit. "Now he's gonna be forced to give up his freedom completely if the Accords don't get abolished. And it's all my fault."

"It's all our fault. We let a bunch of papers and our own fears get in the way of what really mattered. You're not the only one at fault here, Tony." Steve tried lightening the mood when the room was pierced with a phone ringing. Tony searched through his pants pocket to see Pepper on the screen and answered it, walking away to get some inch of privacy. The others heard murmurs exchanged between the engaged couple and Tony had his back to them so they couldn't see how he was feeling but his tone was soft. A loud shout was heard shortly after.

"Are you serious?!"

The team jumped at Tony's outburst and more rushed dialogue was exchanged before Tony's posture and tone was calming down and then he exchanged loving words with her before hanging up. He gripped his phone as he hit the wall with his fist; the loud bang making the atmosphere thick and troubling. "What's wrong?" Tony's body tensed at Steve's worried tone as he clutched his phone in both hands making his knuckles turn white.

"It's Ross. Pepper says his assistant called. She said … the UN says they're considering having no need for the Avengers anymore … either we all agree to the Accords … or we all turn ourselves in."

Shouts of anger and fear echoed in the room.

"What the hell?!"

"This is bullshit!"

"I'm not going back in that cell!"

"Alright, everyone calm down! Tony, are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

Tony shook his head pitifully. "Sorry Cap. They'll be making their final decision next week. Ross is meeting them after finishing up at the Raft. Pepper says he wasn't up for discussion … I'm sorry guys."

"Oh sorry? Ha, he says he's sorry. Well, newsflash for ya, Stark, this is not what we signed up for!"

"Hey Legolas! I didn't guarantee this would all end peachy keen."

"Yet you did say, and I recall, that you'd do whatever it took to get us home. Web-Head said so!"

"Yeah, my bug brother is too pure to lie!"

"Tony, you've got connections. You've got influence. Can't you just negotiate with them? Come on Tony, please!" Cap approached the man, desperation evident in his voice, not willing to let this happen. Nat intervened as she placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back.

"Come on, Rogers. Be realistic. I mean, it's not like Tony was really going through with it."

Tony's body jerked as he snapped over his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Did you honestly think that things would go back to normal, just like that?" She snapped her fingers. "Do you think that everything's a clean slate now? After what you just said? Ross doesn't trust the Avengers, neither does the world. They don't need us anymore, so that's that." She sat on the leather chair, looking bored.

"Really? So that's it for you? Throw in the towel when it gets too rough?" Tony fake pitied her.

"Only if you know what you're getting into."

"Well, I'm having Pepper looking into it but time's against us on this."

"Tony, I took a chance with you. I thought you would help us, make up for what you did – "

Tony waved his hands sharply "Oh hell no! Hang on a damn minute! For what _I_ did?! Well, what about you and robot boy, huh! You chose him over the team! You're best friends with the man who murdered my parents!" He jabbed at with every poke to the soldier's chest.

Steve slapped his hand away. "I told you Tony, Bucky had no choice. He was brainwashed by Hydra!"

"You had a choice. And in the end, you chose him."

"You weren't willing to listen to reason. You could have killed him, Tony. I could have killed you." Steve spoke dreadfully.

"But you didn't." Steve looked up to meet Tony's certain eyes. "We have to do something. We go find Ross and get some explanations."

"And why pray tell should we listen to you anymore? Why should we have any faith in you at all?" Clint sounded crossed.

"Pym always told me never to trust a Stark. He was right all along." Scott crossed his arms across his chest.

"You got my parents killed, then Pietro. You're honestly the last person I would ever trust." Wanda hissed.

"Everyone, we must think rationally about this. Tony has made mistakes, I won't lie, but haven't we all?" Vision tried reasoning.

"Our mistake was thinking this would ever work out." Sam looked away, disappointed.

"If we could only turn back the clock, then maybe … all of it would have never happened." Rhodey sounded dejected sitting there.

"Alright, ENOUGH!"

The room echoed with Tony's furious tone. Wide eyes watched the genius as he pinched the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths before looking at each and every one of them.

"Look I – I know I've made more mistakes than I'd like to admit. Building weapons to end up in the wrong hands, Ultron, letting the Accords get in the way of what really mattered … keeping the team together, standing together … like a family." He murmured the last part.

"He said the f word. Now you know it's serious." Sam muttered.

Tony rolled his eyes but rubbed his arm as he continued. "The point I'm making is that I've hurt everyone in this room and I know that hoping this mission could fix everything … life doesn't work that way. Clint, Scott, I kept you from your families. Rhodey, I got you partially paralyzed. Wanda, I took your blood family away from you and locked you up … and splitting you and Vis. Nat, I made you go into exile instead of helping you like I should have … I let my pain get the better of me … Sam, I locked you up for being on the true right side … I'm mostly sorry for what I did to you, Steve. I know you were just protecting an innocent man … you and Barnes … what I did was unreasonable. I'm … sorry … about everything." With pure honesty and aching guilt, he ducked his head, anticipating rejection and abandonment … talk about pitiful.

"That's it?" Sam asked dubiously.

"Are you implying I get on my hands and knees? Not gonna happen." Tony hardened.

"I think we should all do it." Everyone gave confused looks so Steve broadened it. "Get things off our chest. Tony isn't alone on this." Tony looked relieved at that. "So, who's gonna add to that?"

"I'm sorry I let Vis shoot you down." Sam looked ashamed.

"Sorry I took a swing at your ego with the whole medal thing." Rhodey rubbed his arm sharing the same look.

"But that is nothing to what I did to you, Colonel." Vis put a hand on Rhodey's shoulder.

"It's okay."

"I - I'm sorry I - I toyed with your minds," Wanda looked at everyone sadly before landing on Tony, "especially yours. And for helping Ultron. And for everything after." Tony looked down at the floor but nodded nonetheless. Vis kept an arm around her, making the pair smile at each other.

"I'm sorry for making you guys join the fight."

"It was our choice, Steve. We're there for our friends."

"I thought I owed it to Sam. Again, sorry for kicking your ass back then."

A few snickers were dispersed and Sam hit Scott with an elbow to his side. "Never speak of that again."

Steve looked at Nat who didn't look ready to speak. Tony felt the urge to say something when she finally spoke. "Sorry for helping you too late in the fight." Nat gave a weary look at Steve but he grinned, already forgiving her.

"Tony," Both leaders faced each other, prepared for what they already knew what would be shared, "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, and that I didn't tell you. I thought I was sparing you, when I was just sparing myself. I guess ... I didn't want to lose you as my friend and hate me for it. I know you despise me because Howard focused more on getting me back than being a father to you. And I know you and I are complete opposites with different viewpoints on how we should be as heroes and as people. I thought I was all alone ... Bucky's the last connection to my old life and he's my best friend ... I had to protect him, even from you."

"So, ramming your shield in my chest and leaving me stranded there was your way of protection? That was nice." Tony dryly said.

Steve frowned deeply. "Sorry about that."

Tony waved it off. "T'Challa was still here, he gave me a lift home, moving on."

"Hyrda killed your parents Tony, not Bucky. But I know that doesn't change your viewpoint on him and me and I understand ... I wished we could have handled all that differently. Then maybe, things would be different now."

"The past is past. Nothing we can do about it except what we do now." Cap nodded when Tony whispered. "I'm sorry about Peggy." Cap's eyes widened as they took on a glassy look, as did Tony's. "Nat told me you went to the funeral. She was a great woman. I'd hear Dad talking in private about her and what she meant to you and ... I wish I could have gone. Paid my respects. Maybe we still can ... after this."

Cap gave a watery look before rubbing his eyes. "Thank you, Tony."

He nodded. "We're all good?" Everyone nodded and the strange tension was starting to fade.

"What about my family?"

"Yeah, what about my Cassie?"

"And Bucky? Can we take him back with us?"

"I – I'll do whatever I can I – "

"What about Peter?" Everyone looked to Natasha, but her eyes stayed on Tony. "Is he gonna sign the Accords?"

"I don't want him to."

"Is he gonna be an Avenger?"

"Eventually, but not now."

"Do you care about him?"

"He's my pupil, I let him stay here, what does that got to do with anything?" Tony got exasperated.

"You say he's not your kid yet you looked like a kicked puppy." She taunted lightly. Tony pouted a bit, making her lips quirk. "You care about Peter. We've all noticed. You want to keep him safe. Hence your fight upstairs. So, you better set your priorities straight and not lose this one. He's so worth it."

Tony felt warmth in his heart; his aching but loving heart. "I don't just care about him." Everyone was at the edge of their seats. "I .. I love Peter. I love that kid like he were my own. And I'd rather die than let anything happen to him. Which is why Ross can just screw it!" Tony marched his way to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Steve called out as the rest followed.

"I have to talk with Peter. I went out of line with him. And knowing him, it's gonna take some getting through to him and I'm gonna have to down a bit on his grounding. Not to mention you should give him a talking too, Cap. You told him to stay back too so you should – what the hell?!" Tony just opened the door to see the trashed bedroom and no spider in sight, everyone's head poking in to see too. "FRIDAY, where is he?!"

"He's gone after Ross."

"What?!"

And cue in a faint humming sound similar to jets taking off. Cap, Sam, and Clint ran downstairs to see out the windows a faint aircraft cutting onward into the night sky. "And he stole one of our jets. Damn, the squirt can hijack." Clint mused. They made it back upstairs to recap what they discovered, only making Tony more agitated.

"Fri, why didn't you notifty me?"

"You said no one is to disturb him unless you said so. I thought that included you and I, sir."

Tony grumbled as he kicked aside a thrown pillow. "Peter, why? Oh why must you test me?"

"Sir, I have those updates on Toome's visits. And I finally found what I could on Ross's activities. They took a while and some are grainy video feeds … sir, I'm afraid you won't like it." Fri sounded dreadful. He didn't like it. But he pressed on. And what he saw … what everyone saw … watching Toomes and Ross in the same room together chatting sternly numerous times when one day the criminal slipped a folded piece of paper to Ross when asked for Spider-Man's identity. It also turned out that Ross was frequenting visits to the Raft after being spotted near every colossal base shortly before the team scouted them out. But before they wrapped up, Tony's phone was ringing and he saw Peter's name.

"Underoos, you better start explaining yourself – " However he picked up someone else's voice on the other line faintly and he put it on speaker so everyone could hear. It was a few minutes long and so much was revealed to the distress of everyone before it was abruptly cut off, shortly after Peter's cries for Tony's help. "Kid! Peter! Damn it! That's it, I'm going after him. Fri, get the other jet ready." Tony made ready to summon his suit when a hand grabbed his arm.

"You mean we're going after him." Tony looked back to a confident Steve Rogers. "We've all screwed up. We made this mess. Now we have to fix it. And save one of our own. Together." Everyone voiced their agreement, looking upset but serious. Sure, the Avengers were still fractured but when it came down to saving Peter, they all realized that he was already one of them. And right now, Tony could use all the help he could get, yet again.

"Well then, Avengers assemble!"

OOO

The moment he realized what he was doing, Peter knew he was in neck deep. After taking a while to calm down and get his bearings in check, Peter had to get to work. He was glad he still had his suit on and grabbed his spare web fluid from his fallen backpack and refueled his web shooters before opening the window to his balcony and spotting the closest quinjet. The moment he was in the same room as Ross, he felt his spider sense humming in the back of his head. And it hasn't stopped until they came back to the mansion. Something was up with that man. Tony admitted it. And it was Peter's job to find out what. Regardless of his grounding.

He put on his mask then had Karen hack the jet as he used stealth mode to get out there without alerting anyone. It was a hassle to keep convincing his AI to let him do reckless things lately, but it was to help the team. And he needed space from Tony since he was still upset with him. After hearing Ross mention returning to the Raft, he was glad the location was still in the log book so he had Karen automatically drive it. He watched sadly as the safe haven faded away fast but he had to look forward.

Arriving close to the spot in the middle of downpour and crashing waves, Karen said that Ross had just arrived at the Raft and that Peter had a slim amount of time before the prison retreated back down under. Peter hoped his plan would work. He ordered Karen to open the plank as he waited for her to give the word so once she did, he ran and dove out the jet and down as he spread his web wings to pick up the fast winds and turned on his side as the jet went to camouflage mode and he was honing in on the prison. He had Karen map out a path for him as he turned on his suit's camouflage mode so he wouldn't be spotted quickly and landed near a vent. He crawled in carefully as he had Karen point to where Ross was.

But on the way there, Peter paled in horror as he saw many familiar faces through the vents. The hostages. Most in containment chambers. Some were strapped to metal tables with IV's in their arms and monitors around them. The more he crawled and spotted through the vents, the more Peter saw every person the team rescued being treated like lab rats. And some were being experimented on in that exact moment. Seeing a teen around his age, being prodded on and having an unknown serum injected in his arm. He asked Karen to scan the contents, but as she replied they were unknown, it made Peter that much worried. Screams, pleas for help or to stop, bad noises that made Peter's ears ache. When he finally reached Ross, he had Karen call Tony and made sure they weren't heard as he eavesdropped.

"You said you'd help us! This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well General, deals change. You're more baggage than valuable."

"Who gave you Zola's formula?! Who helped you track down the subjects for your mutates experiments?! Who helped you harvest the remains of Francis Freeman's formula?! Me! You heard me, me! You ungrateful piece of –!" The strapped general in the chair was cut off by gunshot to the head, blood splatting the wall.

"Hydra … what a joke." Ross dryly stated as he cleaned his gun before putting it in his hip holster then leaving. Peter gulped as he tried to keep from vomiting before following, having Karen make sure they still had Tony on the line. Peter made it to Ross's office and saw him make a live call to the UN about dismissing the Avengers for good as he found replacements for them. Peter gritted his teeth but he had to keep calm as Ross ended his call after assuring he'd meet with the council about forcing the team to retire or to take them all in for global security. The next part made Peter feel chilled to the bone.

Ross put his phone on speaker mode as a familiar voice filled the quiet room. "Did you find him?"

"Came in shortly after Stark did. The kid saved me, just like you said he would."

"He's a good kid. He saved my daughter's life. But he's such a pain in the ass."

"Well, I'll take care of him. And as promised, I'll see that you'll be on probation after dealing with council matters."

"Good."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Toomes."

Peter was so wrapped up in everything that's happened in such short time. Ross was the true villain and Hyrda was just a pawn this whole time. Tony was right all along. Peter felt the sudden urge to be with his step in dad when he remembered how he said Tony wasn't his real dad and that he hated him. Peter kicked himself hard when he remembered Tony was on the other line.

Peter was ready to apologize to Tony right away when he felt himself falling fast and hard, cutting the line. He felt steel hands grabbing him and pinning him in a tight bear hug by a big man in combat gear and matching mask. Peter struggled as he was ready to break free when another set of hands grabbed his arm and injected him. He heard Karen's panicked tone as she alerted Tony right away but he was seeing black spots in his line of vision when Ross stared down at him, his eyes dark and his smile revolting.

"The itsy bitsy spider … never came back again."

That chilling song was the last thing he heard as Peter felt himself losing to the drug, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

 **(EDIT: Again, I fixed the third part of this chapter, so guest reviewer, thank you for pointing that out. Sorry again for my terrible screw up! I'm just trying to get this story done but I want to make it good too and give it justice!)**

 **Okay guys, I need to make things clear.**

 **1) This is NOT a Starker story! This is an Iron Dad/Spider Son story. This is platonic family love, no romance except for Pepperony stuff.**

 **2) Aunt May is NOT gonna die! I have read some stories where they cut off May so Tony can adopt Peter. But I love this version of Aunt May and it's too predictable for me to do that here. So, May is staying.**

 **3) Pepper will meet Peter at the end of the story.**

 **Now, thank you all for still supporting this story. I always do my best especially when it comes to Tony and Peter. And now I'm off to writing Ch 5. I want to get this story done ASAP.**

 **So until next time, bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

 **T** **his is without a doubt the longest chapter for this story. I really thought I wouldn't get this out in time.**

 **(EDIT: I fixed what I could. I hope this is better.)**

 **Once again,this part has angst and my attempts at action scenes but definitely hurt/comfort moments and oh so lovely things!**

 **I own nothing of Marvel so I'm just gonna stand by and hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Peter felt himself in a fuzzy, dark pool. An endless sea of murkiness; that's it. He heard faint voices. He was kicking and flailing as he tried to move but he just couldn't. He felt cold. He wanted warmth. He wanted a hug. He wanted Tony – no he needed Tony. He felt like he was coming out of it. His eyes opened slowly, having trouble clearing up as his vision was fuzzy. A few moments passed until he started seeing straight and saw himself in the dark. But with his heightened sensed eyes, it was a medical lab. Cabinets, paper covered desks, and stains of what looked like the same serum marked the floor.

He tried getting up when he was held down by metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He panicked quickly as he tried calling on Karen but he got no was still in his suit but his web shooters were on a tray along with his mask. He kept trying to break free when his spider sense sparked again as the door slipped open as someone walked in but as the lights automatically turned on, Peter's panic rose at the sight of a smug looking secretary Ross. Peter's panic started turning to anger as Ross walked over to inspect one of his web shooters.

"You're a traitor."

"And you're a bit young to get into the hero business, but life works in strange ways."

"Why are you doing this? Why?"

Ross put the shooter down to look at him. "Why?" He walked over to a door Peter didn't notice before and stated a vocal code before the door and even the walls parted to reveal a new section that was actually a super computer with monitors showing the entire Raft; even all the captives. "Do you know how I got to where I am, Peter?" Peter didn't answer but Ross kept going. "Sacrifice. I did what I had to do to protect my country. I've made many tough calls in the past and I still do. Creating a replica of the super solider program would have changed everything … instead, it gave us a big green Avenger… of all the men my daughter could date …" Ross sighed, thinking back to those days. "That whole mess almost ruined me. Then, in came an arrogant billionaire who introduced me to the Avengers initiative. Then, everything else was up and onward for me … the Accords were suppose to put everyone in their place. But Rogers had to fuck it all up. And Stark, he was easy to fool and became depressed after that. Which brings us to today." Ross chuckled, pressing buttons and turning knobs as Peter struggled breaking free.

"And now, I am this close to achieving what I always wanted. Absolute control." He showed on the center screen; the biggest screen, a room lined up with three strapped down captives panicking and looked over to Peter. "You see that? That's what I call progress." Peter glowered at him before frowning at seeing they were all around his age. "When the UN did have me investigate this case, I was looking to stop it … at first. But when we got caught, and I watched my men get killed right in front of me, that general said he'd spare me if I helped him. I used my sources to help him track down everyone on his list, and boy was it long. Took too long for my taste but it got done. But I was able to convince him that they could all be beneficial for both of us. When I found all of it … after I saw Zola's algorithm and that they used it to track down and take out threats when they could have benefited from it. Instead of threats, they could all be assets. What he thought was an army for Hydra, I thought of it as my meal ticket. My own personal army. And soon, they will be. To the UN. To me."

"So, they're your slaves." Peter spitted out.

"Slaves? Hmm … more like soldiers. Fighters to the cause. And that is world safety." Peter's eyes spotted the same serum injected into their arms and Ross quickly took note of that. "What he also dug up was this serum. A bit off from what Rogers took but quite interesting. It can awaken latent mutant genes in sickly ill patients. But my team of experts; followers more like it, were able to modify it to adapt to any person that gets injected with it. As the world of heroes rose, so did the percent of enhanced beings. But why wait for the change when you can force it? Where Ajax – Franics – whatever the hell he called himself – used stress to trigger mutations that took forever, my version makes it comes out much more quickly. Of course, we've had failures," Peter spotted two medics disposing a badly scarred body out back that made him want to puke, "and then there's success." Peter saw as those three teens from before showing off very unusual waves of energy as their bodies changed from color to size to what you would call unbelievable.

"But of course, in comes the band of misfits ready to ruin it all. Well, almost but not close. I covered my tracks and disposed that general when his job was done. But the biggest loop of them all," Ross turned around and gave a sly smile pointing at him, "was you, Peter." Ross put both his hands in his jacket pockets as he strolled slowly to him. "When I gave Stark the all clear to round up Rogers with his own band of misfits, I didn't expect him to bring in such a small, scrawny infant." Peter glared hard. "But after looking over the camera feed at the airport, I saw it. Pure potential. Then, two months later, I see the same potential when you took down that Vulture fellow. What was his name again?" He asked himself as he pondered when he snapped his fingers. "Toomes. Adrian Toomes. So, who would have thought that the secretary of state would have a meet in with such a complex yet passionate criminal? What strange days we have, huh?" He joked but Peter wasn't happy. "Seeing the media portray Spider-Man and Iron Man as a duo when in reality, they're just two individuals who are always opposites fighting each other back. Toomes thought so too. And now I'm finally seeing why." Ross leaned down to stare into Peter's eyes and he couldn't help but hunch his shoulders at the unwavering sight.

"You're not like him, Peter." He leaned back to walk around him, keeping him on edge. "You're not like any of them. You're bright, intelligent, yet still so young. But you're the future. What you do will have an impact on everyone around you; you included. Now's a good a time as any to do it."

"If you think I'll be part of your twisted army, then no thanks. I'm not volunteering."

"Consider yourself lucky that you weren't treated the same as them." Peter was about to ask when Ross walked over to a desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a worn out red leather book with a metal star on it. Peter's eyes widened. "The Winter Solider's Red Book. Only works on them; like James Barnes. However, it did inspire me to make these." Ross put the book aside to walk over to another table covered in metal parts and grabbed a metal chip. "Inhibitor chips. For those who accept the mutation change without … failure, they get these implanted in their brains, dictating their thoughts and actions. Then, comes in this," he pulled out what looked like a metal game controller. "It's synced with every single one of them. My word is bound. Every command I give, they won't hesitate. They won't even blink. Imagine it, an army of obedient soldiers at my beck and call, ready to serve our country and defend the world. The Avengers replacements; and if need be, their downfall."

"You'll never get away with this!" Peter growled.

Ross stopped next to him, giving a calm look, which didn't mean well. "I already did. And once I give the council a reason to abandon your friends, I will present to them these guys instead, framing Hydra for their reason of mutation but insisting they're better alive to us than dead. It will be history in the making." He sounded so sure of himself.

"What do you want with me?"

"To make a choice." He walked away to check something on his phone. "Toomes and I had a nice chat one day. You and Stark. He told me about you losing that internship. Then, I delved in a little deeper. The decathlon incident in DC. The ferry mishap. The Boardwalk. So seeing him at your school must have been a dream come true for you. Iron Man to the rescue." He laughed humorlessly. "Oh, how naive you are."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Ross's smirk scared him. "Really?" He walked over to a monitor and typed stuff up on the keyboard when Peter heard a voice speaking out very clearly.

" _You're not even my real dad! You never were! You never trusted me! You never believed in me! I – I HATE YOU!_ "

That was Peter's own voice! That happened back at the mansion, when he said the worst things he ever said to Tony. Peter's eyes welled up but he blinked them back, not wanting Ross to see him affected by it. But that would explain why Karen wasn't responding.

"Hacking into your suit wasn't easy but it's nothing my boys can't handle. Sounds to me like Stark isn't father of the year in your book." Peter looked away, biting his lip. "I, however, can see your potential. I believe in you, Peter. I know many others do too. Which is why," he heard a button being pushed as the cuffs pulled off him. Peter sat up quickly and got behind the table to keep some distance but Ross wasn't worried, "I want to help you."

"I don't need your kind of help." Peter hissed.

"But you prefer Stark's, when he doesn't trust you to make your own choices." Peter clenched his fists against the table. "But it doesn't have to be that way. I can help you, my boy." He walked over to another table and looked through the drawers, Peter's eyes wary. "You're still a bit rough around the edges. But with some professional guidance, you can be quite a visionary. Come with me Peter and I can teach you to shine."

"I don't believe you."

"Alright then tell me this. How's your aunt holding up?" Peter froze. "My guess is help at the clinic is barely helping paying the rent. Imagine if she didn't have to work a day for the rest of her life anymore. I can cover every one of your needs, not to mention get you out of that school and onto the big leagues; that big brain of yours shouldn't be wasted in a classroom where you know more than everyone else in there. Not only that, but I can keep your identity safe. And I would give you every possible chance to prove yourself on the field. I'd let you show you true potential. I'd never hold you back." Ross knew about May. About his school. About everything. And now he was using it against him. "Peter … if Tony really did trust you, he wouldn't take it for granted. And he doesn't know what caring for a child is about."

"Y – You don't know anything! You're lying!" Peter covered his ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"So stubborn … just like Betty." Ross sighed sadly.

A loud alarm blared out, making Peter yell from the painful sounds. Red lights flared as Ross checked the monitors. "Of course." He growled. Peter's eyes shot over and widened to see the quinjet coming in the area. "I won't force you to fight. But I will offer you a choice. You can go back to being the baby of your precious team and let your whole life be chosen for you … or you can make your own rules and take a chance." Ross revealed in his hands a vial filled with something that didn't look like the same serum. "The choice is yours, Peter."

So many thoughts plagued Peter's mind. Did Tony ever trusted him? Was it all just pretend? Would things ever change or go back to before; him being the little guy and on his own? Did Tony even … love him?

As Peter eyed the vial, he knew he had a decision to make.

OOO

The team could spot the prison and they had to act quickly. With everyone in uniform and FRIDAY driving, the team looked over a hologram outlining the whole prison. According to Karen's last known signal, Peter was in Ross's office. Knowing that guards would be on every level, they were first priority. Thanks to some FRIDAY magic, they uncovered everything.

Ross's team-up with Hydra. Getting a hold of Zola's algorithm, a mutant serum, and the Red Book; which he must have gotten from Zemo. Not to mention mind control chips to add to the mix. After his team were killed, Ross helped with the abductions only to have them all tested on to be mutates. To be the team's replacements before the team themselves would be forced to retire or if it came down to it, taken in.

"Ross gone mad. Who else saw that coming?" Everyone raised their hand, proving Clint's point. "Alright then."

"Rogers, you found a way to bust in there before. Feel like a repeat?" Tony asked.

Steve smirked. "Why not?" Cue in serious moment. "Alright. The Raft hasn't gone under yet, which must mean Ross knows we're coming and he wants us here. He's not planning on us getting out alive. As for the captives, we have to assume that they're not fully sane and under his control. Fortunately, we know he must have a controller of some kind. Rhodes, Sam, you two scout the outside and the hangers inside. Vision, Wanda and Scott, you scout the upper levels. Nat, Clint, you two are with me. We'll scout the lower decks and down to the cells to bust the captives out, even if we have to hold them off."

"And I'll find Peter and deactivate that controller, right before I give a sucker punch to Ross's face." Tony decided.

"Why can't we just give off an EMP signal or something? You know, to knock out the power plus the mind controller?" Scott asked.

"Because no power equals no way for the Raft to stay afloat and to sink to the bottom of the ocean." Nat sternly stated.

"And no way for all of us to get out safely without drowning to death. Got it." Scott gave a thumbs up.

"Sir, we're approaching the Raft."

"Thanks, Fri." Tony scanned the group. They were all still kinda banged up, after getting out of a break up hours ago. But they had to pull through. The plank slowly opened, Tony and Steve upfront. "Hey," Tony looked at Steve and gave a small tired grin, "Thanks."

Steve returned it, patting his armored shoulder "We're in this together."

Tony's helmet formed as he blasted on out of there, followed by Rhodey and Sam. Cap directed FRIDAY to where they could land. Everything after that went by in a flash. The jet landed outside as the team slipped in through the open hatch. Rhodey and Sam were already taking down the few guards in the hanger from the railings and the control hub up above. Cap spotted their other quinjet; mentally hoping that Peter was alright. Everyone split into their groups and fanned the whole prison out.

Falcon and War Machine were air support again as they took down every defense outside before scooping the rest of the hangers.

Wanda energy grabbed soldiers on the bridges and stairwells and flung them off.

Vision kept phasing through the walls, scaring guards and blasting lasers at them before going to higher ground, keeping an eye on his teammates; mostly Wanda.

Ant Man kept switching form as he was tiny to disarm attacking guards' blasters before going all big again to sock them in the face or back flip kick them, keeping score.

"Cap, upper level is clear." He watched as Vision used a steel pipe to wrap up all the knocked out guards. "Yep. All clear!"

Meanwhile downwards, Cap throws his shield hard, knocks out two big lugs in combat suits as the shield ricocheted from the walls fast as lightning, him catching it easily.

Widow found ways to jump down from vents and the ceilings along the way to attack the more smaller guards as she hit their trigger points to paralyze them before flipping them off.

Clint always made hits from long distance shooters and snipers; using his bow staff for up close offense and defense. Looks like the lower parts were more guarded. Too bad they were failing at their job.

"Us too. We're near the cell block. Tony?"

Tony repulsor blasted and mini missile launched at every enemy on sight. He went by like a torpedo, having FRIDAY locate Peter through the cameras. She reported him on the lowest level. "I found him. I'm gonna get him and Ross. Keep me posted."

Cap and co reached the cells, giving Clint uneasy feelings. However, all cells were empty. "This isn't good."

"Tony, the captives are gone. Ross must be trying to get them off the Raft. Tony? Tony, respond!" Silence. "Something must be wrong. Anyone on coms?"

As for the others, they all grouped up as they found where exactly the captives were. They were all being loaded in a docking bay that wasn't on the schematics. Top secret, maybe. All five of them peaked out the windows to down below and saw rows of them lining up into jets by the remaining guards, and most of them were tall and bulky.

"I sense evil takeover happening here."

"We know, Tic Tac."

"I detect multiple contingencies where we may prevail through this."

"I'm not sure about this, Vis."

"We have to phone Cap in. Cap, this is War Machine. We found them. Cap? Steve? Ross must be jamming the coms."

"Should we handle this ourselves?" Sam asked.

"There has to be a signal." Thankfully, Tony had his AI available in his suit too. "FRIDAY, see if you can strengthen our signal. We have to break Ross's." It took several long moments when Fri gave the all clear. "Cap, it's Rhodey. We found the captives. They're being evacuated."

"No one leaves here. Take out the guards then round them all up. Hopefully, Ross won't have them attack, but if they do, just tie them up."

"On it. Is Tony alright?"

"I can't reach him yet."

"FRIDAY says he's in the lowest level. Ross has the controller. You take it away from him, we can deactivate the chips."

"Got it."

Rhodey gave the two finger salute and the five of them moved in. Scott ran through the rafters as Rhodey and Sam targeted every guard before shooting tiny missiles and gun shots to take them down but not kill them. Vision and Wanda floated down to close the jet planks and to push every mutate in the center of the room. However, Scott had a nagging feeling that this was too easy.

Vision had that same sense when he grabbed Wanda and pulled her back. When she asked what was wrong, they both noticed it. Every mutate was in matching jumpsuits, only making the ideas of Terminator pretty evident in Ant Man's mind. All their eyes went blank but the dark shadows cascading on their faces couldn't mean anything good.

A mix of fire powers, earth bending, even morphing the way the terminators did in the movies, mutates were quite the handful. Wanda created a bubble shield to block fire and electrical blasts while Vision shot a laser beam between them to push the mutates back.

"Vis, look out!"

She watched Vision get tackled from behind but he phased out of it only to be grabbed by the same tackler, surprising the android only to get shocked and stunned. Wanda watched in horror as more mutates piled on Vis, making her push them away hard to reach him when she was being piled on too.

Falcon dove in and used his wings to blow them down with a strong gust. However, some managed to get up from behind and damaged his wings. "Aw, come on!" He managed to shake them off when War Machine swooped in and shot some more tiny missiles at their feet to push them back. But then a fast speed mutate man tackled him in the air and started hitting his suit at different spots, having Rhodey lose control of his suit and zooming all over the room.

"There's too many of them!"

Ant Man dove down and went tiny as he hit everyone upside the head as he slipped through by also switching from tiny to big as he knocked down as many as he could. Until a middle aged man turned tangible in front of him and grabbed him by the collar before floating up high like a ghost would and flinging Scott across the room. It's like they were growing twice by the minute and they kept on coming. "Yep. Definite rise of the machines vibe here."

Cap motioned Nat and Clint to follow him down under. However, their exit gets blocked by two strangers. One was a Caucasian with a stubble head wearing military gear. The other was a pale woman with short white dyed hair and piercing eyes, wearing the same gear. And both looked emotionless, almost in a daze but looked ready to be on the offense. Nat pulled out her batons and Clint grabbed his staff.

"You'll have to go alone, Cap." Nat stated.

He waited as his teammates charged fast as did the mutates Ross must have sent. Nat kept striking but she kept missing as her opponent was just as fast when she swooped her legs under Nat making her fall shortly before she rolled away from a unnaturally strong fist dented in where her head was just at. Nat saw that fist turning invisible before it reverted back to a normal looking hand. But then her opponent turned invisible too as she charged at Nat who quickly did a back flip to dodge and land gracefully before getting a few hits to her face and chest before getting a hard kick to the stomach, having her skid on the floor. Cap was ready to intervene when Nat grabbed her batons as they charged up to block an above hit; the shock outlining the woman before Nat kicked her off, getting up to strike back.

Clint's opponent was a lot tougher as his arms morphed from white mush to steel blades that made the archer dodge every few seconds before he could actually land a hit. But after making him have whip lash, Clint paled at the hard edge look in the mutate's eyes. Dead meat. He pounced to slash at Clint's arm, next his thigh and then his chest, making him cry in pain before he grabbed Clint by the throat and slamming into the wall as he tried breaking it. Clint struggled but managed to pull out a shock arrow to jab it in his opponent's throat. His body frazzled with sparks before Clint flipped him over and did a jump back kick to keep him down. He jumped back to his feet and his hands turned into whips before charging at Clint again.

Cap saw his opening and ran out, going at his top speed. He reached his destination but the double doors were sealed and another mutant blocked the entrance. Another Caucasian that looked more like a business man with black suave hair and a suit but he looked to be in a daze too. Once he saw Steve, he started approaching him and Steve readied his shield. "I don't want to hurt you. You're not yourself. Ross is just using you. We don't have to fight. We can – " He didn't get to finish when the guy put his hands on the wall, short circuiting the lights as the hallway blacked out. Cap kept his guard up when the emergency lights came on in red mode when the mutate attacked from above and both men rolled on the ground before Cap kicked him off. He watched as the guy meddled with the electrical spark in his hands before shooting it right at the ex solider. The shield blocked the attack when more of them came so Cap backed away with each hit and farther away from where Tony was.

"Tony, I hope you can wait a little longer." Cap sighed as he made way to charge.

OOO

Tony got there as quick as he could as he saw the double doors opened to reveal the deep sea evacuation room. Submarines and pods lined one wall while railings hung above along with an monitor room up top. He scanned the whole room to find Peter in the dead center on his hands and knees as he heaved. Tony landed just as his helmet came off and knelt beside him, worry etched all over his face as he saw the kid holding his mask.

"Kid, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Tony's hands searched his body and had Fri scan for any injuries. According to her, there were none though she did point out Peter's sudden boost in energy levels. That's when he got shoved off by Peter himself and Tony tried not to look hurt. "What's wrong?"

"You." Peter muttered.

"Ah, Tony! Welcome!" Tony looked up to the monitor room windows and had the disgusting pleasure of seeing Ross's smug ass face; the speakers making his voice loud and repulsing. "I had a feeling you would come by. But it seems like a lost effort, wouldn't you say?"

"Ross, is this really necessary?" Tony heard Peter asked through his ear piece , which explains why Tony picked up the general's voice in there instead of the speakers.

"Peter, we talked about this. Do this and I'll deactivate the chips. The mutates will be free, your aunt will be taken care of, and your identity will be kept safe only if you agree to lead the team with my guidance. Everything will work out for you. It's time to stop holding back. Just let it all out." Tony had no idea what they were talking about when Peter sighed deeply before standing up.

"Ross, I swear to God, whatever you did to him, I'm gonna repulsor blast your ass out of here!" Tony demanded angrily up there.

"I didn't injure him. I simply gave him what he needed. Clarity."

"Boss, I believe Peter has taken an enhanced version of the serum. It boosts his strength by double capacity but it also riles his emotional state. It will leave him completely drained." FRIDAY informed.

"Let him go, Ross! He's just a naive little kid that got in way over his head."

Peter snapped his head over and gave what Tony considered the most hateful face he's ever given him. "You're toast!"

"Oh really? You and what toaster, bug boy?" Peter growled as he put on his mask before tackling at him but Tony hovered aside to make him miss. "Okay, what the hell did that psycho do to you? You know what? We'll deal with that later. Let's get out of here."

"You're not the boss of me! I go where I want, when I want!"

"Kid, seriously?" Peter shunned him, making Tony pissed off for parental reasons. "Ugh, fine!" Tony lift his hands dramatically.

"Fine!"

Both heroes hurried to the doors only for them to close right away having them slam into it. Tony heard the locks clicking in before Ross's cocky voice screech. "I don't think so! Only one person won't make it out of this room. You two have fun." And that was it for commentary.

"Fri, get these doors open pronto. Alright kid, if we have to fight, we better make it look convincing." Tony explained before he got a sucker punch to his cheek, having him stagger back and almost slip as he used the wall for balance.

"That's for calling me stupid for a honest mistake!"

Tony lightly touched his sore cheek and bit his lip, trying not to snap out but breathed out slowly. "Alright. I'm going to allow that. I deserve that. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault – fully – but please just follow my lead!" Tony's eyes widened before putting on his helmet when Peter tried hitting him again but slipped by and pulled his arm behind his back, pinning Peter to the wall.

"Alright underoos, it's time for you to go on timeout." Tony ordered.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Peter's extra strength pushed against Tony before running up the wall and doing a back flip, breaking Tony's grip before getting slung across the room from behind, grunting from hitting the metal wall and sliding down to reveal a body outline dent. "I'm not a kid! I'm a superhero!"

Tony groaned as he got on his hands and knees. "You're 15, so yep, you're a kid. Toddler is more like it." He barely rolled away when Peter swung in to hit him. Tony's face scrunched up in anger. "Alright, that's it!" Just as Peter swung back around to kick his chest, Tony boosted up enough to wrap his arms around Peter's neck and flew around the room, holding on tight as Peter kept hitting and kicking to break his hold but Tony's iron hands were just as strong. "Fri, please tell me that serum can be reversed."

"Inside Peter's system, it was only a small amount. But in order to get it out, Peter's emotional state must be at normal levels to bring down his physical state. You must calm him down enough to make him listen to reason."

"How the heck am I suppose to do that?!"

"Tell him the truth! Tell him how you really feel!" Fri exasperated.

"Oh boy." Tony lost his focus as Peter finally broke free and swung off, Tony on hot pursuit. "Hey, get back here!"

Peter ignored him as he felt so many things as his adrenaline pumped up. Anger. Frustration. Hate. Whatever Ross gave him made him feel like he was on a whole new level yet at the same time … it didn't feel right. That nagging feeling in the back of his head kept counteracting with his new intense thoughts. Peter spotted crates down below and jumped down to grab one with his own hands and swung it around hard to hit Tony but he barely dodged it. Peter's doubts on his new behavior were quickly wiped away as he kept throwing crates at Tony who was getting annoyed at this.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" His boots gave an extra boost as he torpedoed into Peter and slammed into the floor, flinching as he hoped he didn't hurt the kid too bad. "Will you just listen to me for once in your life?!" He demanded.

"You told me to make it look convincing. And now I am," Peter smugly said before taser webbing him, making Tony frazzle from it. "You're never satisfied with what I do." Peter kicked both his feet on his chest, back flipping away and his hurt evident in his angry tone. "No matter what I do, what I say, or anything at all, you're never satisfied! Always disappointed!" Peter saw a torpedo poking out of one of the open crates and webbed it before slinging it right at Tony. He zoomed to the right as it zipped past when he got hit by another one, letting out a startled gasp as he pulled it away from him when he kept getting assaulted by more torpedoes. Instead of blasting them that could start an unnecessary explosion, he flew past all of them as Peter slung up into the rafters.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Peter ran on the balance beams as he shot webs covering Tony's suit as he tried wiping them off. "You only took notice of my existence when you needed me to bring in Steve!" Tony blasted ahead of the beam to get Peter to stop but he kept jumping or swinging to a new beam so Tony kept blasting ahead or above to startle the kid long enough to reach him but Peter's senses alerted him too quickly. "I was your child soldier. Your intern. Your big mistake!"

"No you're not!" Tony flew out in front of him, blocking his path. Peter jumped off and flipped as he swung away, starting the whole chase again. "You were never a mistake! You're not like that to me! I've told you this!" Tony was getting less annoyed and more troubled. He didn't like this new route his kid was taking. He had to snap him out of it!

"But that didn't change anything." Peter let go of his web to twirl around mid-air to ricochet web him and his webs tied around Tony's whole body, making him almost fall down indefinitely if he didn't use his laser beam from his finger to break free. "You ignored me for months, dumping me off like I was nothing." His cold detached tone made Tony's heart crack. "And when you did see me, it was only to berate me. Like a pet." He swung off before almost hitting the floor as he crawled onto a beam, his mask's eyes narrowing as Tony floated before him. "I saved people, I saved my friends, I stopped the Vulture. And what did you do? Nothing."

Tony's eyes narrowed back. "I was wrong, okay? I made a big mistake by not listening to you. You were right and I was wrong. There! Are you happy?!"

"What do you think?" He sarcastically asked as he shot out a stutter web to cover Tony's helmet. Said man cursed as he tried getting it off when he was tackled, both of them hurdling towards an empty submarine. Tony cried out as they bounced off the top of it and he wrapped his arms around Peter as he skidded across the floor. He rolled over to have Peter's arms pinned as the iron gloves blocked use of his web shooters. Tony's helmet pulled back to reveal his tired, agitated but worried face.

"Peter, it's not like that anymore! You have to know that!"

"All I ever wanted to do was to help people, like you do. I came here to help you. And what do you do? You yell at me, you blame me, you grounded me! You can't take Spider-Man away from me! It's who I am! Without it, I'm nothing!"

"No, you're not! You're not nothing!"

"Ross sees my potential. He's gonna help May, help me, in ways you can't even imagine." He sounded so dazedly, like he was in a trance. Tony was officially freaked out.

"Whatever Ross told you, it's a lie. He's telling you what you want to hear. You can't trust him!"

"And I should trust you? Why should I?"

"Because I'm your mentor, your teammate, your friend."

"Lies!"

"It's the truth!"

Peter tried wrestling free and it was working so Tony changed tactics. He used one hand to pin down both Peter's hands so his other hand could rip off Peter's mask. "You need to wake up, Peter! Ross is making you do this! This isn't who you are! You gotta fight it!"

Peter's heart was acting funny again as were his mixed thoughts. He wanted to push Tony away and at the same time hug him and never let him go. But his insecurities and fears were making it hard to come to a decision.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang up above followed by loud swears as Tony saw Ross's face smeared into the window with a certain solider hissing in his ear before pulling him out of sight. "Thank you, Capsicle." Tony was pushed back as Peter grabbed his mask and just ran past him. "Peter, stop!" He was about to sling away when Tony pulled out the same iron cuffs he used on Cap in Siberia and slung them right at Peter's ankles. He whined as he tried prying them off with his spider strength but he couldn't. "It won't work. I reinforced their grip to withstand intense strength. You're going nowhere, buddy."

Peter cried out frustrated as he formed web balls taser charged before throwing them at Tony as he approached him. "Leave me alone!"

"Hell no." Tony kept barely dodging as Peter's throws were fast and hard to predict without his helmet, but he wanted to see Peter's own face with his. "I need you to listen to me; whether you want to or not." He finally got hit right at his arc reactor and the sudden shock made Tony grit his teeth and falter in his stance but he trudged on, making Peter trapped against another fallen crate when Tony grabbed his wrists and ripped off his web shooters. Peter shook his head, not wanting to hear any of it when Tony gripped him tightly. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you stop this right now and listen to me!"

Peter's scrunched eyes snapped open and Tony saw the blank look in his pupils slowly revert back to its normal shine. Stating the kid's full name was a first. He had to keep going.

"That serum is messing with your head and Ross is making you fight. You have to stop listening to it and hear me out, okay?" Tony softly begged him, and to his relief, Peter looked less red and mad as he blinked the blurriness away. "For everything I did, everything I said, anything on my part that made you think that we're back to square one … that I'm the reason you're like this now … I'm so sorry, pal." Tony brought both Peter's hands to meld with his and squeezed them tight. "I've told you before. I did seek you out just to help capture Cap and my mentor-ship was my way of keeping an eye on you yet keep my distance … at least, it was at first." His grim look slowly changed as he showed a fond smile.

"Then, one day, I finally stopped acting brain dead when I noticed how … how you add meaning to my life. How you act quirky when you helped me on my experiments. How you go all fan-boy when you talk about sci-fi or the Avengers or when you try to hide your hero worship of me," he chuckled at Peter's apparent blush, "and … how you take Spider-Man seriously and that saving lives is what it's all about. Not for fame or payment. You do it because … because you want to protect those who can't. To make up for Uncle Ben." Tony heard him whimper and he frowned deeply down at the kid who was starting to really come out of it. "You blame yourself for his death, because you had a bad day, you were testing your powers out, and you came home late. You were mad at him because you wanted your parents back, your own dad back, so you ran away. He went out to look for you … when he got shot." Peter bit his lips as he tried to pull away but Tony pulled him to his chest, his grip iron tight. "You blamed yourself for making him look for you when you could have stayed home and accepted what your life was. You went out looking for the shooter, and when you did, you could have killed him … but you didn't. You knew Uncle Ben wouldn't want that, that you were so much better than that, so you let it go. And vowed to never let his death be in vain … by using your gifts to help those who can't defend themselves … to be a better person … to be the hero your uncle always knew you'd be." Tony was mentally thanking May for telling him the whole story. Peter did tell her the whole truth a while back before this current mess but she told Tony to not mention this to Peter unless it was absolutely necessary. And this was the right time.

Tony spoke in Peter's cheek, making the kid whimper as he tried once more to pull away but he was feeling the adrenaline rush die down, and with it, his strength. "You're right. I'm not Uncle Ben. I'm not May. I'm not even your real dad." Tony's brow knitted together, his lips knotted, and he hugged the kid as tight as he could without hurting him. "But I can't help but feel responsible for you. I keep feeling the urge to protect you. To guide you. To help you with your homework. To help you with your suit. To make sure you got a good night's sleep. To see you hanging out with your friends. To – to see that bright smile on your face every day I see you." Tony's voice wavered as his hand ran through Peter's hair, easing the kid as he felt him relaxing in his gesture. "I – I can't help it. I wanted to push you away to keep you safe – I did everything I could to make sure nothing could hurt you. I never wanted one of them to be me. And I did. Now, I'm on the verge of a breakdown and you just had to squeeze your way into my life, didn't you? You reckless, stubborn little troublemaker." He growled out teasingly before tickling Peter's side, grinning at hearing his laughter, so he knew he had to make the final move.

"Peter," he kept an arm around him while his free hand held his cheek as they locked gazes, "everything I do these days is to keep you safe. You are and always will be one of the best things that ever happened to me. Because of you, I'm engaged to the most amazing woman in the world. Because of you, I got to see my friends again … and this time, I'm not letting this team stay divided. Because of you, I – I uh …"

"Boss, just say it." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his AI's badgering. He took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Because of you, I met the brightest kid I've ever seen and I want to spend the rest of my life looking out for him, making sure he stays on the right path and see to it that he's better than me, than all of us, and make this world better itself … I love you, Peter. I love you like my own son and I'll be dammed if you think you can push me away and hate me and expect me to give up on you because I won't! I never will. So, you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Tony felt his chest tighten at what he just said and hoped it didn't make things worse when he saw sparkling tears leave Peter's eyes and trailing down his pink cheeks as he gaped at the revelation. His eyes finally got their bright shine back. As FRIDAY said the serum lost its hold on him, Tony could only hear the sound of Peter's voice as he stared hopefully at him. "Tony?" He gave a warm look as he kissed Peter's forehead before hugging him, overjoyed to feel Peter return it as Tony rubbed his back when Peter started crying. "I – I'm sorry! I – I didn't realize it would – I didn't mean to! I – I just thought – he said I – !"

Tony shushed him as he ran his other hand through Peter's hair comfortingly. "It's okay, pal. It's over."

"He – He told me to – to get rid of you! He – He said he'd help M – May and – and our situation and – !"

"Ssshh. Calm down. We'll talk about this later." Tony gathered the web shooters and discarded mask and had Peter hold them as he retracted the cuffs back into his suit and carried him in his arms. "Let's get outta here."

Suddenly, a big bang broke out from above as the monitor room fell down fast as both heroes saw Cap fly out the broken window with Ross and it was coming right at them. The last thing Peter saw was Tony's panicked face as he moved them out of the way, sparks igniting flames as a loud boom made Peter's vision go black.

OOO

Once again, Peter felt himself in the same fuzzy dark pool, swimming only to get absolutely nowhere. He floated as he tried breaking free but he was still in the same spot as before. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. But how did he get here again? He could only remember being in metal arms, rushed panicked voices, and the loud booms echoing in the background. It all goes black after that.

After what felt like forever, Peter could feel something soft beneath him as he heard the sounds of engines humming and the occasional bumps of turbulence. Then he heard familiar voices in soft tones ahead of him.

"How many did we get?"

"Too many to count, but thankfully all of them. I barely knocked out that man before I could get into that vent straight to Ross. He almost got away."

"Well, he didn't." A grunt was followed after.

"You should rest. The kid sure did a number on you." Hints of teasing were evident.

The other scoffed. "I went easy on him. I could never hurt him." He sounded soft and caring.

"Let me drive. You go and get some rest. It's a long way back home."

"Thanks Cap."

Peter heard footsteps coming his way before he felt a weight settle beside his thigh. He felt his eyes start to open slowly and even though his sight was blurry at first, he could already tell it was Tony. He was out of his suit and in his black compression shirt and jeans but they also looked as ragged as him, evident in his tired eyes. Peter tried raising his hand to touch him when Tony's hand took his. "Hey pal." He rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand, looking fondly at his kid.

"W – What … happened?" Peter croaked out.

"The short version? The Raft sunk, we rounded up all the captives, and we got Ross. But, we couldn't get everyone out."

Peter frowned but understood. Not everyone can be saved.

"T – The team?"

"They're fine. They're manning the spare jets they got from the Raft and tailing behind us."

"I – I can't … move."

"That stuff you drank drained the strength out of you. Luckily, it's out of your system but what you need right now is rest." Peter didn't look so sure. "Alright then." He gently moved Peter to sit up on the cot before Tony laid down and guided Peter down to lay against him. "Better?"

Peter numbly nodded as he wrapped an arm across Tony's waist and nuzzled his cheek in his shirt that he now deemed as his pillow. Tony smiled warmly before kissing the top of Peter's head before hugging him closer. He felt so sleepy and at ease that the day's events made him easily speak. "I love you, Peter."

He didn't know if it was sleepiness or something when he heard Peter murmur. "I love you too."

Tony took in the moment as he held on to Peter as they were finally on their way home.

* * *

 **Guyyyssssss!**

 **I'm so TIRED! Writing is such a hassle! But it's so worth it to know that you guys still love and support this.**

 **Also, those three mutates facing Nat, Clint and Cap are based off the three main characters from that video game Detroit: Become Human. Seen the gameplay, too intense for words. And I tried basing Tony and Peter's fight off on some fights from some of my fave shows. I did my best.**

 **So thank you to all of you. And the last part will be out by Sunday, hopefully.**

 **So until then, bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

 **Welp, this is it. The last part. Now I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to get this done.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel but Tony and Peter will always own my heart as they own all of yours too, I bet. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arriving back at the compound brought awkwardness among the team but all that was pushed aside as chaos ensued. As their jet landed, Cap led the way as Tony carried Peter who was still out of it. Rhodey and Sam got out of their jet near them as they dragged a handcuffed Ross to the waiting agents to take him back to the UN for questioning and eventually imprisonment.

Nat, Clint, Vision, Wanda and Scott were escorting all the mutates from their own jets too inside the compound to remove their chips before being shipped off to the best medical facilities there are to try and revert them back to normal or at the very least lessen their mutations. Tony guessed that maybe it was too late for most of them, but they had to at least try.

While Cap stayed to help the others out, Tony glanced over his shoulder to see Ross be taken away; hopefully for good, before walking inside to get help for Peter. There was only one spare nurse left while the other medics were busy handling the new arrivals. Lucy; a sweet blonde, checked Peter's vitals as she had IV's in his arm and had him set up under comfy sheets while Tony held his hand sitting beside him. She said the serum he told her Peter drank has left his system but because it drained him physically and emotionally, it would take him a while for him to get his full strength back but so far, he was just resting it off. Peter would be okay. Tony sighed, relieved for that.

Commotions were heard outside so Lucy let them be as Tony text Pepper he was back before calling May; hoping he wouldn't stress her out, and was able to tell her that both of them were back and that Peter was fantastic as always but that he was worn out from their little trip so Peter would have to stay at the compound for a little while. He said she could come and see him when he was awake. After that, Tony laid down next to Peter and ran a hand through his hair, relieved beyond belief that he was safe and sound right next to him.

It was bright outside as morning came and that's when council rep Rachel Garcia came to end this case officially. Tony was more than for it to handle these matters with the team as they all gathered in the meeting room. He had Lucy's help moving Peter to his own quarters next to Vis's. Peter didn't stay in the room so much since he was almost always hanging out in Tony's quarters but this was closer to the med lab. He didn't want to leave Peter's side but he had to. He kissed Peter's forehead before having FRIDAY alert him when he woke up.

"On behalf of the council, I am deeply sorry for what transpired. The Accords, Secretary Ross, everything. The Raft has sunk and Ross has screwed us all over. Fortunately, Mr. Stark has sent us everything Ross had on file before the prison sunk. Every Hydra location, their list of targets, all of it. More than enough to lock him up for life. Unfortunately, the Red Book was lost. As well as the rest of that serum … all lost to the sea … maybe it's for the best." She looked at them all.

"The Avengers have done so much for us – you all have done so much for _all_ of us. Which is why … the council voted for your immediate pardon. You will not be replaced. I am going to work on getting the Accords abolished but – I'm not sure the council will fully agree on it. It's gonna take a few months – at most a year."

"A year?" Cap asked in disbelief.

"Great. Just great." Sam grumbled.

"Which is why the Avengers must not leave the country due to government protocol and all that jazz. You know how it is." Tony smirked ruefully at that. "Mr. Barton, Mr. Lang, you're free to visit your families now." Said guys sighed in happy relief. "As for Barnes, I assume you want him transferred here to this facility." Steve nodded as she looked at him. "Because the real culprit for his framing is locked up, I will allow it but he must be watched on every second as the medics work to fix his mind. I'll see to it that you are responsible for that, Rogers." He quickly assured her he would. "I will update you all on our progress and once again – I – I'm sorry. My superiors can be so uptight and superficial. Like – have you ever dealt with someone just like that?"

Everyone glances at Tony, who just grumbles. "I hate you all."

"You love us." Steve teased. Tony looked away; he didn't deny it. Progress.

"Ross will be held accountable for his betrayal. I'll make sure of it. And that's pretty much it. Thank you for taking the time to be here. I know you all need some r&r so I'll let you get right to it." Clint and Scott thanked her before bolting out of there, making the others shake their heads bemused before getting ready to leave too. Rachel was getting her things when Tony approached her.

"Ms. Garcia, what about Peter?" Tony could tell that she was someone they could trust; honor was evident in her eyes.

"Mr. Parker is still a minor and luckily didn't have to sign at first. He's better off in your hands. I will do everything I can Tony, but if the Accords don't get abolished, revising them is the only other option. Then yes, I'm afraid he'll have to sign. But he deserves better than that. He's special."

Tony gave a fond expression. "Yeah, he is."

"I'll do what I can. It was nice working with you, Mr. Stark."

"Ms. Garcia." They shook hands and gave each other content looks. "Thank you." She nodded as they both walked out. Tony caught sight of Scott taking a selfie with Sam and Steve, Clint hugging Nat, and Vision and Wanda way down the hallway kissing that made Tony smirk and Rhodey escorting Ms. Garcia to the front doors. So far, everything started looking up.

"Sir, Peter is starting to awake."

Tony was relieved and asked the team to at least see the kid before they all took off. Everyone nodded as they went to take a peak in the bedroom. The whole room was Spider-Man themed, from the posters to the bed sheets, plus loaded with video games, Legos and science books, perfect for Peter. Speaking of, he was sighing as his eyes were starting to open. Tony walked in first and sat next to him as he saw Peter's sleepy eyes.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Fuzzy but good." Peter yawned.

Tony smiled. "You just need some more rest and you can get out of bed tomorrow." He ran a hand through Peter's hair, making the kid sigh. "The team wants to see you, if you're up for it." Peter gave a nod and Tony called over his shoulder. "You can stop eavesdropping now!"

The others filed in, giving guilty grins and laughs as they all gathered around the bed.

"It's good to see you okay, Peter." Steve said.

"Yeah, your dad over here was ready to barge in at any given moment." Sam joked.

Tony rolled his eyes but Peter smiled all the same, blushing too. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, squirt. We've been through worse." Clint assured.

"No way I was gonna leave my bro hanging." Scott grinned as he squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"That makes two of us." Wanda smiled sweetly, making Peter blush more.

"I sensed a 90% chance of this transpiring." Vis stated.

"You're safe here. With us." Rhodey assured as well.

"We should leave you to get some rest." Steve helped usher everyone out but he and Tony watched in shock as Nat walked up and kissed Peter's cheek. Peter gave a goofy grin as he held that cheek while Nat gave a small smile.

"Welcome home." She left, followed by Steve who looked amused before closing the door.

"Wow." Peter breathed out, amazed that even happened.

"Lucky tyke." Tony gruffly said before messing up Peter's hair. "Now, get some sleep. I'll have Lucy bring you some food later to get your strength up. Happy will pick up May so she can see you."

"But I – I'm not tired." He failed keeping in a yawn.

"Liar." Tony teased before bringing the covers closer and kissing Peter's forehead. "I have work to do but I'll be back later. Get some sleep." Tony had FRIDAY dim the lights as he said good-bye before he closed the door gently. Peter started falling asleep when what Sam said kept floating around in his mind.

Your dad.

OOO

The very next day had Peter back on his feet, walking but trying not to push himself since he was told to take it easy as he got his strength back. A slow process indeed since that serum was making his enhanced healing get behind on work. Waking up in his own quarters made Peter feel giddy inside when he heard loud growling. He needed food. Bad. He stayed in his gray shirt and Spider-Man themed pajama pants as he had FRIDAY direct him to the kitchen since his eyes were still sleepy.

But they instantly cleared up when he saw Pepper Potts at the island table, drinking some coffee as she looked at something on her phone. Peter's gasp made her turn around and brightly smile at him.

"Peter! You're awake!" She set her mug down to get up and quickly give him a hug. "Tony told me what happened. Thank God you're okay!" Pepper hugged him tighter. She reminded Peter of May, who came by yesterday and wouldn't stop dotting him with kisses and lecturing him about worrying her. Which made him tell her what really happened, which led to more lecturing, but he assured her that all he needed was rest. She reminded him of his apparent grounding before hugging him, leaving him warm yet lost.

He was still technically grounded. And now he may have extended it for going after Ross. Would he ever be Spider-Man again? Would Tony even let him?

"Peter? Are you okay?" He was brought out by Pepper's voice.

"Y – Yeah." She gave him a concerned look. "I was just thinking." His stomach growled again. "I'm starving!"

She decided to go along with it and helped prepare some pancakes. They may be out of the box kind, but after covering it with butter and lots of syrup, Peter didn't care as he dig in. Pepper laughed as she gave him a glass of warm milk before grabbing a napkin. "Slow down, Peter. You got syrup on your face." She sat beside him as she held his chin before wiping it off, making Peter think of Pepper as a dotting mom. Mom. Pepper was like his mom. Caring, nurturing and loving. And Tony …

" _Your dad._ "

Peter was brought out of his thoughts again to hear said voice. "Aw, how adorable!" Tony snapped a photo with his phone. "A true mother and son moment." Peter almost fell out of his seat as he covered his face groaning while Pepper snatched the phone away. "Hey! I can't help it! I have to keep track of this kid on everything. So, what's one picture?" Pepper shook her head before kissing him, making him wrap his arms around her. Peter peaked a bit but covered his red face.

"I just stopped by to remind you of that conference later this week. Don't forget," she handed him his phone back, "or else."

"I can only imagine what or else implies." He already knew and it wasn't good. "I won't. I'll see you there, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper kissed him again. "Not yet. But I will be." She said good-bye to Peter before kissing Tony once more as she left for her own meeting, Tony wishing her love as he saw her off.

"Okay, kiddo, we've got to talk." Tony turned around to see no kid in sight. "Uh kid? FRIDAY, where is he?"

"Back in his room."

"Of course," he muttered. Tony knocked on the door. "Kid?" He heard murmuring so he opened the door to see Peter sitting on the floor in front of his bed, legs hugged to his chest as he held his mask, gazing sadly. "You okay?" He looked down at Peter as frowned more. "Right, stupid question." He sat down and his thigh pressed against his as he sighed, leaning back against the bed.

"What else happened?" Of course, he cared about others.

"Everyone mutated is being checked out. Our best team is trying to revert the changes but … most of them are stuck like that. They're being sent to other facilities to help them as best they can. The Raft is gone and Ross is gonna be locked up. As for Toomes, I'm making sure he stays locked up too and doesn't blab to anyone about you … I won't let him." Tony gripped his hands tightly but took a deep breath to calm down. "The UN's gonna let us stay. The team is reinstated. And … I have a hunch that the guys already see you as part of the team." Peter's lips curved at that. "You will be, soon. But now, we need to talk."

Peter whimpered pathetically but his head fell on Tony's shoulder as said man wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What happened back there … will not happen again. You made me panic and I didn't know if you were hurt or worse and – just, don't run off like that, ever. As for your grounding," he noticed Peter biting his lip worried and he sighed, "I'll … tone it down. Two weeks of no Spider-Man. No need for those sad pouty eyes, kiddo, I'll have a drone keep a look out in Queens. Meanwhile, you'll be focusing on school, your friends and give Aunt Hottie company. Alright?" Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter's tense arm. "I'm not mad anymore. Just … don't scare me like, alright?" Peter nodded but he still looked downcast. "What's wrong?"

Those words, those fleeting memories, they were all coming back to him. "I remember it. I remember everything. You – you said I love you. You called me your – your son."

"I did."

Peter felt emotional inside as he slowly raised his head. "And Sam – he called you my dad."

"I heard."

Peter finally looked up at him, eyes round and hopeful. "Did – do you really mean all that?" Peter was taken back by the most loving smile Tony has ever given him.

"Every word." Tony pulled Peter into his lap and Peter laid against his chest. "I'm your dad, you're my son, and that's how it's gonna be from now on. Okay? Say it." Peter ducked his head, feeling shy. "Come on, spiderling! Say it!" Tony teased as his hand raked into Peter's curls.

"You're my dad, I'm your son, and that's how it's gonna be from now on." Peter repeated, smiling.

"Exactly!" Tony ruffled his hair, kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "I love you, Peter. Never forget it."

Peter smiled hugging back. "I won't forget. I love you too … Dad."

They stayed like for a few minutes in each other's arms. Peter still couldn't believe it just happened. One day he was just a kid with spider powers to had to figure out both sides of his life on his own. And now, he had a team of fellow heroes/friends/a new family to back him up and most of all, an amazing dad holding him in his arms.

"Now," he pulled away as he helped Peter stand up, "why don't we finish with breakfast and then I'll take you down to the lab. There's something I want to show you."

Breakfast went by quickly and Peter could only gape as he was fully dressed, standing in front of a tube containing his Iron Spider Suit. The next thing you know, he was wearing it and he cheered as he swung around the whole lab in it, Tony watching from afar.

"Hey, take it easy. You're still healing." Tony reminded.

"Sorry!" Peter dropped down, accidentally turning on robotic spider legs. "What?! What are these?! This is insane!"

Tony amazed at how lucky he really was. He was getting married, he had his whole team coming back together, and Peter was right here with him. Tony shook his head as he hurried over, trying to calm down his excited little spider.

OOO

It only took a few weeks.

Clint was back home, safe with Laura and the kids.

Scott was with Cassie, seeing her shortly before reuniting with Hope and Hank.

Sam was out jogging to get back in the swing of things.

Rhodey was in DC, handling Accords matters, and so far things were looking up.

Wanda and Vision were out together, like always.

Natasha was on her own again, but she promised she'd be back.

Steve waited as Bucky was delivered to the compound, still in his pod but safe.

And Tony and Peter were in the living room, watching Star Wars while eating ice cream when they heard a boom.

They looked outside as a spaceship crash lands out back.

Next thing you know, out came a worn out doctor, the God of Thunder now king, his presumed dead brother, a female warrior, a big rock giant and a bunch of Asgardians.

So yeah, it only took a few weeks.

* * *

 **Talk about cliffhanger, right?**

 **So yeah, guys, the real reason why I wanted to get this done so much is because of stupid political issues. Net neutrality. It's gonna end tomorrow. And it's gonna screw up everything we love about the internet.** **I wanted to use the last day to finish this story for you guys. Not just Tony and Peter, but so many things inspired me to write these stories on them.**

 **So thank you to everyone who supported, loved and read my story. You guys are the best. Maybe I'll be able to write some more later, I don't know. When tomorrow comes, I don't know.**

 **But even so, thank you. Bye guys.**


End file.
